der Prozess
by E.M.K.81
Summary: Erik wurde verhaftet und wird nun vor Gericht gestellt. Basiert hauptsächlich auf Leroux und ein bisschen Kay.
1. Chapter 1

**Der Prozess**

_Inhalt: Erik wurde verhaftet und wird nun vor Gericht gestellt. Basiert hauptsächlich auf Leroux und ein bisschen Kay._

Dunkelheit. Es war immer dunkel und kalt. Nicht, dass er es nicht gewöhnt war. Aber es war so langweilig – es gab praktisch nichts, was er tun könnte. Keine Musik, keine Bücher, nicht einmal ein Stückchen Papier und ein Bleistift. Erik hatte längst sämtliche Steine an der Wand abgezählt, die Quadratmeter des Raumes sowie den Rauminhalt berechnet und nun war ihm wieder langweilig. Zuerst hatte er sich gefreut, dass er in einer Zelle weitab von allen anderen Gefangenen untergebracht worden war, so war er nicht ihrem Spott ausgesetzt, aber jetzt hatte er nur ein paar Fliegen als Gesellschaft und das war nun wirklich langweilig.

Er hatte sich widerstandslos festnehmen lassen, als irgendjemand – er wusste nicht einmal, wer es gewesen war – ihn erkannt hatte. Was genau war eigentlich geschehen? Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte war, dass er Christine freigelassen hatte. Danach hatte er versucht, sich umzubringen, aber im letzten Moment den Mut verloren. Dann hatte er sich betrunken und war irgendwo auf den Straßen von Paris aufgewacht. Wie er dort hingekommen war, war ihm selbst ein Rätsel. Als er in die Oper zurückkehren wollte, war helllichter Tag und er hatte keine Maske – jemand hatte „das Phantom der Oper!" gebrüllt und dann hatten ihn Leute gepackt und festgehalten. Erik hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Sollten sie ihn doch umbringen – ob er nun so oder so umkam, war ihm in dem Moment gleichgültig. Aber der Mob hatte ihn nicht zerrissen, stattdessen hatten ihn Polizisten abgeführt und eingesperrt.

Die Versuche, ihn zu verhören und zu einer Aussage zu bewegen, hatten sie aufgegeben – er sagte nichts, nicht einmal seinen Namen. Es war doch sowieso alles egal, er würde sowieso zum Tode verurteilt werden. Aber warum dauerte das so lange?

Plötzlich hörte er das Quitschen der Tür, dann Stimmen. Die Stimmen der Wachen. Erik grinste, als er daran dachte, wie er den Wachen beigebracht hatte, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Auch wenn er waffenlos war, war er nicht wehrlos.

„Halten Sie sich von den Gitterstäben fern", sagte einer der Wachen, „der Mann ist gefährlich. Geben Sie ihm nichts, keinen Bleistift, keine Glasflasche, kein Papier! Er kann aus praktisch allem Waffen basteln." „Was ist? Haben Sie Angst vor ihm?" fragte eine dunkle, weibliche Stimme. Eine Frau? Was machte eine Frau hier?

Kurz darauf trat eine Frau vor die Gitterstäbe, sodass Erik sie sehen konnte. Aufmerksam musterte er sie. Sie war weder alt noch jung, nicht besonders hübsch, aber ihr Körper war straff und muskulös. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid und einen schwarzen Hut. In einer Hand hielt sie einen großen Lederkoffer, der schwer aussah, den sie aber mühelos trug.

„Sie sind also das berüchtigte Phantom der Oper", bemerkte die Frau. Erik erwiderte spöttisch: „Angenehm. Und Sie sind…?" Die Frau verneigte sich leicht und sagte: „Mein Name ist Jeanne de la Morté, ich bin hier, um Ihre Verteidigung vor Gericht zu organisieren." „Meine was?"

„Sie haben das Recht auf einen Anwalt. Ich bin der Anwalt."

„Sie? Eine Frau?"

Die Frau reagierte wütend: „Ja, auch Frauen können Anwälte und Ärzte sein. Warum könnt ihr Männer das nie in eure Dickschädel bekommen? Wollen Sie mich als Anwältin oder wollen Sie hier verrotten? Einen anderen Anwalt werden sie nicht bekommen, alle anderen haben nämlich abgelehnt, Sie zu verteidigen."

Erik stand auf und trat ganz dicht an das Gitter, damit die Frau ihn sehen konnte. „Wollen Sie mir helfen?" fragte er erstaunt. „Selbstverständlich, dazu bin ich da. Zuerst einmal guten Tag, Monsieur… Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?" Die Frau streckt ihm die Hand durch die Gitterstäbe entgegen. Verwirrt ergriff Erik ihre Hand. Ihr Händedruck war überraschend kräftig.

„Erik. Mein Name ist Erik."

„Erik und wie noch? Sie müssen doch einen Nachnamen haben?"

„Darüber will ich nicht reden, ich will keine Schande über meine Familie bringen."

„Sie werden aber darüber reden müssen, spätestens vor Gericht. Sie wollen doch wieder freikommen, nicht wahr?"

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich freigesprochen werde?"

„Die Chance haben Sie, wenn Sie mit mir zusammenarbeiten. Wenn Sie sich gleich aufgeben wollen, dann sagen Sie es mir bitte jetzt, dann suche ich mir einen anderen aussichtslosen Fall, den ich übernehmen kann."

„Was habe ich schon zu verlieren?" seufzte Erik und zuckte die Achseln. Die Frau war jedenfalls eine bessere Gesellschaft als die Fliegen. „Mein Gesicht… beunruhigt Sie das nicht?" fragte er.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte die Frau ruhig, „Beunruhigt es Sie, dass ich eine Frau bin?"

„Eigentlich nicht."

„Na sehen Sie."

Von da an erschien Jeanne täglich im Gefängnis bei Erik um stundenlang den Fall durchzugehen. Sie las ihm die Vernehmungsprotokolle vor, die Zeugenaussagen, die Liste der Beweismittel der Staatsanwaltschaft und machte Notizen.

Schließlich begann sie, eine Verteidigungsstrategie auszuarbeiten. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass Sie möglichst normal wirken", erklärte sie, „also reden Sie nicht von sich in der dritten Person, keine Wutausbrüche, möglichst wenig Weinen. Bleiben Sie ruhig und spielen Sie Ihre Rolle, bitte."

„Ich weiß nicht…" begann Erik, aber die Frau unterbrach ihn: „Sie sind doch ein guter Schauspieler, oder? Setzen Sie Ihre Talente ein. Sehen Sie das Ganze wie einen Auftritt als Magier – Sie müssen das Publikum – also den Richter – überzeugen, dass unsere Version die einzig wahre ist."

„Der einzige gefährliche Zeuge ist Nadir Khan, der ehemalige Polizist. Er scheint sehr viel zu wissen. Glauben Sie, ich kann mit ihm reden?" sagte die Anwältin.

Erik zuckte die Schultern: „Der Daroga war stets Eriks Freund – es könnte sein, dass er einlenkt." „Was habe ich über das Sprechen in der dritten Person gesagt?" tadelte Jeanne.

„Entschuldigung. Ich werde mich bemühen. Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Selbstverständlich."

„Warum tun Sie das? Warum helfen Sie mir? Sie wissen nicht einmal, ob ich Sie je bezahlen kann."

„Wenn ich für Geld arbeiten würde, wäre ich verhungert – glauben Sie, es gibt Menschen, die weibliche Anwälte akzeptieren? Ich habe praktisch keine Kunden, ich lebe von meinem Mann und dem Familienbesitz."

„Sie sind verheiratet?" fragte Erik und es klang sehr enttäuscht.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Nun ich… vergessen Sie es… ich hatte angenommen, Sie wären Witwe, wegen der schwarzen Kleidung und so…"

„Erik, ich bin beruflich hier. Professionelle Distanz ist angebracht. Natürlich stehe ich auf Ihrer Seite, aber das tue ich nicht aus emotionellen Beweggründen. Sie sind mir nicht unsympathisch, aber Sie sollten nie vergessen, dass ich mich nur beruflich mit Ihnen beschäftige, mein Privatleben geht Sie nichts an."

„Schade", murmelte Erik und sah zu dem kleinen vergitterten Fenster. Er mochte die Frau inzwischen irgendwie. Die resolute Frau ging so völlig natürlich mit ihm um, wie sie es wohl mit jedem anderen Klienten auch tun würde. Das war eine durchaus nicht unangenehme Erfahrung und er hatte gehofft, dass auch in Zukunft irgendein Kontakt möglich wäre.

„Also gut, Erik, wir haben über Ihren Freund gesprochen. Ich werde ihn besuchen und mit ihm reden. Vielleicht lässt er sich ja überreden, seine Aussage ein wenig zu korrigieren."

„Er wird nicht lügen, ehrlicher Narr der er ist."

„Das erwarte ich nicht. Aber Sie als Zauberkünstler wissen doch sicher, dass es zwischen der Wahrheit und jener Wahrheit einen Unterschied gibt."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt... Darf ich trotzdem schon um ein paar Reviews bitten? _


	2. Chapter 2

**der Prozess**

_der erste Verhandlungstag_

Sowohl Richter als auch Ankläger waren auf einen Ansturm der Presse und des neugierigen Publikums gefasst, denn schließlich war dieser Strafprozess wohl der Prozess des Jahrhunderts. So hatten sie sicherheitshalber eine große Abordnung von Polizisten bereitgestellt, die Journalisten und Neugierige vom Gerichtsgebäude fernhalten würden.

Abgesehen von dem äußerst ungewöhnlichen Angeklagten gab es ein weiteres Kuriosum, dass sämtliche Zeitungen beschäftigte: Der einzige Anwalt, der bereit gewesen war, den Fall zu übernehmen, war eine Frau. Nun sahen alle gespannt auf die Frau Anwalt und fragten sich, wie diese wohl agieren würde. Nach der landläufigen Meinung waren Frauen maximal geeignet, einem Anwalt zu assistieren, aber selbst einen Fall zu übernehmen – noch dazu einen derart offensichtlich unlösbaren?

Zur großen Enttäuschung der Neugierigen durften nur ausgesuchte Journalisten in den Saal und diesen wurde bis auf Bleistift und Notizblock alles abgenommen. Es wurde ihnen strikt verboten, den Angeklagten abzubilden und sei es nur eine Zeichnung. Die Anwältin hatte dies durchgesetzt, da ihrer Ansicht nach ein Bild des Angeklagten in den Zeitungen zu einer Vorverurteilung führen würde und dies nicht mit den Grundsätzen eines fairen Verfahrens vereinbar sei. Der Ankläger hatte sich angeschlossen, da er befürchtete, den Angeklagten unter massiven Polizeischutz stellen zu müssen, wenn ein Andrang sensationslüsterner Menschen ihn sehen wollte.

So waren im Saal nur Richter, Protokollführer, Ankläger, die Anwältin und die Saaldiener, als der Angeklagte hereingeführt wurde.

Die Anwältin sprang auf und rief entsetzt: „Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Ich verlange, dass ihm sofort die Fesseln abgenommen werden! Wir sind doch nicht im finsteren Mittelalter, dass er in Ketten hereingeführt werden muss!"

Der Richter sah den Angeklagten an, der mit gesenktem Kopf dastand. Erschrocken prallte er zurück, als er das Gesicht sah – das war doch kein Gesicht eines lebenden Menschen! Das Gesicht sah aus wie das einer mumifizierten Leiche, deren Haut vom Wetter gebleicht und gegerbt war. Der Mann machte überhaupt keinen besonders lebendigen Eindruck.

Der Angeklagte war hochgewachsen und extrem dünn – tatsächlich war er bis aufs Skelett abgemagert und sah aus, als käme er direkt aus einer Hungersnot. Seine Hände waren auf den Rücken gefesselt, der ganze Oberkörper war mit einer schweren Eisenkette umwickelt, die Beine ebenfalls mit einer Kette gefesselt, die ihm nur ganz kleine schlurfende Schritte ermöglichte. Das Gewicht der Ketten schien zu schwer für den Mann, er schwankte und knickte bei jedem Schritt in den Knien ein.

„Nehmen Sie ihm die Fesseln ab!" befahl der Richter. Die Wachen machten keine Anstalten zu gehorchen. „Nun machen Sie schon. Ich verstehe gar nicht, wieso sechs Mann ihn bewachen, normal reichen zwei", befahl der Richter streng. „Weil der Mann gefährlich ist", erklärte einer der Wachleute, „Er kann mit bloßen Händen vier Mann überwältigen."

„Also jetzt reicht es mir, Sie Feigling!" schimpfte die Anwältin, verließ ihren Platz und ging zu den Wachen, „Her mit dem Schlüssel, ich mache ihn jetzt los – der arme Mann wird von den Ketten ja erdrückt! Sehen Sie ihn doch an, ich glaube, die Ketten wiegen mehr als er selbst!"

Der Ankläger biss sich auf die Lippe. Das war kein guter Start für den Prozess.

Widerstrebend gab der Wachmann der Anwältin den Schlüssel, diese schloss die Ketten auf und half ihrem Klienten aus den Ketten, wobei sie sichtlich Mühe hatte, die schweren Ketten zu halten.

Schließlich saß der Angeklagte auf der Anklagebank, rechts und links je ein Wachmann, seine Anwältin nahm wieder auf ihrem Verteidigersitz platz.

„Können wir anfangen?" fragte der Richter und eröffnete auf ein Nicken des Anklägers und der Verteidigerin das Verfahren.

„Der Ankläger wird aufgefordert, die Anklage vorzutragen."

Der Ankläger erhob sich, zupfte seine Robe zurecht und begann vorzulesen: „Dem Angeklagte, dessen Name und Geburtsdatum sowie Wohnadresse unbekannt sind, werden folgende Verbrechen zur Last gelegt:

der Mord an Joseph Bouquet

Entführung, Nötigung und versuchter Mord an Christine Daae

versuchter Mord an Raoul de Chagny

versuchter Mord an Nadir Khan

Erpressung, Nötigung und Diebstahl zu Lasten der Opera Populaire

Sachbeschädigung in unzähligen Fällen sowie weitere Delikte.

Der Angeklagte wird in diesem Verfahren durch die im Akt befindlichen Beweismittel sowie durch die Zeugenaussagen der einzuvernehmenden Zeugen Christine Daae, Raoul de Chagny, Armand Moncharmin, Firmin Richard, Nadir Khan, Antoinette Giry, Meg Giry sowie der ermittelnden Polizeibeamten zu überführen sein. Es wird beantragt, ihn zum Tode, zumindest aber zu lebenslänglicher Haft zu verurteilen."

„Herr… äh, Frau Anwalt, Ihre Stellungnahme?"

Jeanne stand auf und sagte fest: „Mein Mandant ist unschuldig, was in diesem Verfahren zu beweisen sein wird. Er ist das Opfer von Vorurteilen und Aberglauben, dies einzig und allein aufgrund seines Aussehens. Er hat mit den genannten Verbrechen nichts zu tun."

Erik drehte sich überrascht um und sah Jeanne an. Sie hatte das so überzeugend vorgetragen, als ob sie es tatsächlich glauben würde – dabei hatte er ihr doch die Wahrheit gestanden. Sie wusste, dass die Anklage in den wesentlichen Punkten korrekt war.

„Was sagen Sie dazu?" fragte der Richter. Erik fühlte sich nicht angesprochen und reagierte nicht. „Herr Angeklagter, Ihre Stellungnahme?" „Was? Pardon, ich… äh…" „Es ist üblich, dass Sie sich den Worten Ihres Verteidigers anschließen", belehrte der Richter. „Oh, in Ordnung, dann tue ich das", sagte Erik, der sich in dieser Situation sehr schwach und hilflos vorkam, wie damals als kleines Kind, als er der Willkür eines grausamen Besitzers ausgeliefert war. Er verstand die Regeln des Prozesses nicht und versuchte, sich an die Regieanweisungen seiner Anwältin zu halten, und die Wichtigste war: „Wenn Sie nicht wissen, was Sie sagen sollen, halten Sie den Mund und lassen mich reden."

„Herr Anwalt, Ihre Beweisanträge?"

„Wenn das hohe Gericht sich bequemen könnte, mich nicht immer als „Herr" anzusprechen wäre ich sehr dankbar", sagte Jeanne mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das der Schärfe ihrer Stimme diametral entgegenstand, „Ich denke, dass die Beweisanträge der Anklage ausreichen, um die Unschuld des Angeklagten zu beweisen. Aber ich behalte mir eigene Beweisanträge vor, welche ich konkretisieren werde, sobald die Beweise der Anklage aufgenommen worden sind."

„Das ist mir gar nicht recht", knurrte der Richter, „Ich würde lieber alles auf einmal erledigen."

„Bei allem Verständnis – ich habe bis zum Schluss der Verhandlung Zeit, weitere Beweise zu beantragen!" beharrte Jeanne.

„Wenn es denn sein muss", seufzte der Richter, „Das Gericht wird morgen, 8 Uhr zur Einvernahme der Zeugen Meg Giry, Antoinette Giry, Armand Moncharmin und Richard Firmin schreiten."

„Acht Uhr?" fragte Jeanne enttäuscht, „Ich bitte das Gericht den Beruf der Zeugen zu berücksichtigen, diese arbeiten bis spät in die Nacht – zehn Uhr?" „Also gut – Protokollführer, berichtigen Sie bitte auf morgen, zehn Uhr."

„Was brauchen wir noch? O, ja, die Daten des Angeklagten!" stellte der Richter fest und wandte sich direkt an Erik: „Vorname?"

„Erik"

„Wie schreibt man das? Erik, Erich, Eric, Erique?" fragte der Protokollführer.

„E-R-I-K" buchstabierte Erik.

„Steht das so in Ihrer Geburtsurkunde?" hakte der Ankläger nach.

Erik wandte sich an Jeanne: „Ist das wichtig?"

Jeanne nickte: „Ja. Ich habe Ihnen ja schon gesagt, dass Ihnen das nicht erspart bleiben wird."

Erik seufzte und antwortete: „In meiner Geburtsurkunde steht Erique."

„Na geht doch", freute sich der Richter und diktierte: „Notieren Sie: Erique alias Erik."

„Nachname? Geburtsdatum? Geburtsort?"

„Muss das wirklich sein?" fragte Erik mit fast weinerlicher Stimme. „Frau Anwalt, mir reicht es mit Ihrem Klienten!" tadelte der Richter, „Haben Sie ihm nicht klargemacht, dass er als Angeklagter verpflichtet ist, seine Daten bekanntzugeben?"

„Habe ich", verteidigte Jeanne sich, „Aber er hat Verwandte in Paris und er hat Angst, Schande über seine Familie zu bringen, wenn sein Name bekannt wird. Ich ersuche Sie daher, die Presse aus dem Saal zu weisen, dann wird der Angeklagte – da er Vertrauen in die Amtsverschwiegenheit des Gerichts hat – seine Daten bekannt geben." Erik klappte den Mund auf und setzte zu einem Protest an, aber Jeanne wiederholte in einem äußerst entschlossenen Tonfall: „Er wird seine Daten bekannt geben!" Erik klappte den Mund wieder zu und schwieg. Was sollte er sonst tun?

„Na schön – raus mit der Presse!" verfügte der Richter und die Saaldiener verwiesen alle des Saales. „Die Wachleute auch!" verlangte Jeanne. „Sind Sie lebensmüde?" fragte der Ankläger, der nicht glauben konnte, was er da hörte. „Sie unterliegen nicht dem Amtseid des Gerichts, also raus mit ihnen. Der Angeklagte wird sich ruhig und korrekt verhalten. Sehen Sie ihn doch an – er ist unbewaffnet und in keiner körperlichen Verfassung um jemanden zu gefährden, sogar ich könnte mit ihm fertig werden."

In Eriks Augen blitzte es, als er das hörte. Er wusste, dass er sehr wohl in der Verfassung war, alle im Saal befindlichen Personen umzubringen, wenn er nur wollte. Aber es hätte keinen Sinn, es zu versuchen. Jeanne zwinkerte ihm zu. Nun verstand Erik, was für ein Spiel sie spielte: sie zeigte allen, dass sie sich nicht vor ihm fürchtete, da konnten die Männer nun schlecht Angst zeigen ohne sich zu blamieren und schließlich schickte der Richter auch die Wachen vor die Tür.

„Also: Name, Geburtsdatum, Geburtsort?" fragte der Richter nochmals und fügte hinzu: „Wenn Sie vorhaben, den ganzen Prozess so mühsam zu gestalten, dann können Sie das Urteil vergessen – weil Sie während dem Prozess an Altersschwäche sterben werden!"

Erik krallte sich an den hölzernen Armlehnen seines Sessels fest und begann plötzlich heftig zu zittern. „Ist Ihnen schlecht?" fragte Jeanne besorgt. Erik biss die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, dann antwortete er mit gepresster Stimme: „Es ist nur die Aufregung. Es geht schon. In meiner Geburtsurkunde steht der Name de Chagny, geboren am 4. August 1851 in Rouen."

Einen Moment starrten ihn alle fassungslos an. Erik entspannte sich wieder etwas und meinte achselzuckend: „Mit in etwa dieser Reaktion habe ich gerechnet."

„Das kann nicht wahr sein!" widersprach der Ankläger, „Es gab nie einen Erique de Chagny! Comte Phillippe und Vicomte Raoul de Chagny haben noch Schwestern, aber es gibt keine weiteren Brüder."

„Das liegt daran, dass meine Existenz stets geheim gehalten wurde. Ich wurde wie ein Tier weggesperrt, bis ich fliehen konnte. Seitdem habe ich meinen Namen und meinen Stand verleugnet, da ich Skandale hasse und mit der Familie endgültig gebrochen habe. Ich will nichts mit Ihnen zu tun haben."

„Darüber reden wir noch!" zischte Jeanne.

„Ich beantrage, dass ein Gerichtsbediensteter nach Rouen entsendet wird und die Geburtsbücher prüft", verlangte der Ankläger. „Das halte ich für eine gute Idee. Bis dahin wird der Angeklagte als Erique „Erik" Namenlos geführt."

Bevor Jeanne Erik daran hindern konnte, bemerkte dieser trocken: „Das hätten Sie auch gleich tun können."

Nachdem sich alle von ihrem Schrecken etwas erholt hatten, fragte der Richter: „Haben Sie weitere Aliasnamen?"

„Was ist ein Aliasname?" fragte Erik zurück.

„Das ist schwer zu beschreiben, irgendwelche Namen, die Sie geführt haben?"

„Künstlernamen? Nicht wirklich… ich habe mich immer Erik genannt."

Jeanne fragte nach: „Sie haben mir doch von erzählt, dass Sie in Persien mit Namen ausgestattet wurden?"

„Wenn das von Bedeutung ist… ja, es stimmt, der Schah von Persien hat mir einen Namen und einen Titel verliehen. Der Name lautet „Falltürfachmann" und der Titel ist der eines königlichen Beraters. Außerdem habe ich den Titel und Rang eines Ministers bekleidet."

Der Ankläger verdrehte die Augen und fragte: „Können wir das irgendwie überprüfen, ohne dass das Gericht nach Persien reisen muss?" Jeanne schaltete sich ein, bevor der Richter fragen konnte: „Selbstverständlich. Ich werde morgen Dokumente vorliegen und wir können den Zeugen Nadir Khan – hier fehlt der Titel, er ist ein Prinz – dazu befragen."

„Dokumente? Morgen?" fragte Erik mit beinahe schriller Stimme und starrte Jeanne entsetzt an. „Wir reden nachher darüber", antwortete sie.

„Müssen wir uns noch auf weitere Überraschungen gefasst machen, Frau Anwalt?" fragte der Richter. Jeanne antwortete mit dem süßesten Lächeln, dass eine strenge Frau wie sie zusammenbringen konnte: „Bei einem außergewöhnlichen Fall wie diesem – wahrscheinlich ja."

„Wo wohnen Sie?" fragte der Richter.

Erik sah seine Anwältin an und hielt sich an die Regieanweisung, lieber nichts zu sagen. Jeanne verstand und reagierte rasch: „Er war bis vor seiner Verhaftung ohne festen Wohnsitz, wohnt einmal hier und einmal da in verschiedenen Gasthäusern. Seine Adresse im Gefängnis dürfte gerichtsbekannt sein."

Der Richter verdrehte die Augen und beschloss die Vertagung auf den nächsten Tag.

Erik wurde abgeführt, diesmal trug er nur Handschellen. Dabei beherzigte er den Rat seiner Anwältin, so kooperativ wie nur irgend möglich zu sein, auch wenn er sichtlich Mühe hatte, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten.

Kaum war er in seiner Zelle angekommen, als auch schon Jeanne vor den Gitterstäben erschien um mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig?" schrie Erik sie an, als er sie sah, „Was sollte das heute?"

„Das Gericht braucht Ihre Daten, das ist völlig normal."

„Das haben Sie schon gesagt, das weiß ich auch, aber was für Urkunden wollen Sie morgen vorlegen um Gottes Willen?"

„Sie haben doch Urkunden darüber?"

„Ja, in meinem Schreibtisch. Aber wie zum Teufel wollen Sie da rankommen?"

„Erstens lassen wir Gott und den Teufel mal aus dem Spiel", sagte Jeanne ruhig, „Außerdem sollten Sie mich nicht so anschreien – ich bin die einzige, die zwischen Ihnen und dem Henker steht, ist Ihnen das eigentlich klar?"

Erik krallte seine Finger um die kalten Eisenstäbe und presste sein Gesicht dagegen. Er schloss die Augen und bemühte sich, seine Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Schließlich fragte er, immer noch wütend aber doch beherrschter: „Die Frage bleibt – wie wollen Sie da rankommen?"

Jeanne wirkte völlig unbeeindruckt und ruhig: „Wie bei anderen Klienten auch. Sie sagen mir, wie ich hinkomme, ich gehe hin und hole die Urkunden." „Das geht nicht!" rief Erik, „Das wäre Ihr Tod!"

„Wieso? Sie können doch auch in Ihre Wohnung. Erik, ich weiß, dass die Wohnung in den Katakomben liegt – na und? Sie können doch gut zeichnen, also zeichnen Sie mir einen Plan und ich gehe hin."

„Es geht nicht", beharrte Erik.

„Sie machen es mir wirklich schwer. Wollen Sie nun freigesprochen werden oder nicht?"

„Ja, aber nicht um jeden Preis."

„Warum wollen Sie es mir nicht sagen?"

„Weil ich dort Todesfallen versteckt habe, zu meinem Schutz, wollen Sie umkommen wie Buquet?"

„Das werde ich nicht, wenn Sie mir sagen, wie ich lebend hinein und wieder hinaus komme."

„Auch das geht nicht."  
Jeanne hatte die Geduld längst verloren und verlor nun auch die Beherrschung und schrie: „Und warum nicht, Sie dummer Esel?"

„Weil ich dann nicht mehr sicher wäre dort", schrie Erik, dessen Nerven mindestens genauso angespannt waren, zurück.

„Ach so, alles klar, weil Sie Angst haben, dass ich Sie verrate. Schön, dann vergessen wir die Sache und Sie bleiben bis zu ihrem früher oder später eintretenden Tod hier in dieser hübschen Zelle mit nichts als ein paar Stubenfliegen zur Gesellschaft. Was zum Teufel nützt Ihnen eine absolut sichere Wohnung, wenn Sie sowieso nie und nimmer dorthin zurückkehren können?"

„Ich habe inzwischen auch zwei Spinnen, die dicke heißt Veronique und die kleine heißt Francois."

Jeanne starrte ihn verblüfft an, völlig überrumpelt von Eriks letztem Satz. Erik sah sie ebenfalls an, dann begann sein linkes Augenlied leicht zu zucken, dann seine Mundwinkel und schließlich grinste er. Jeanne grinste ebenfalls und schließlich lachten beide.

„Sie richten sich hier wohl häuslich ein", keuchte Jeanne, die ihren Lachanfall noch immer nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. „Wenn ich den Schimmelpilz in der Ecke Blume taufe, dann habe ich sogar einen Wintergarten…" prustete Erik, der sich ebenfalls nicht erholen konnte oder wollte. Es tat gut, zu lachen, wenn auch über einen sinnlosen Witz. Es war das erste Mal, dass er lachte, seit… Erik wurde wieder ernst, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich gar nicht erinnern konnte, wann er das letzte Mal gelacht hatte.

Auch Jeanne wurde wieder ernst, als sie antwortete: „Erik, Sie können mir mehr vertrauen als jedem anderen Menschen. Wissen Sie auch warum? Weil ich eiskalt, gefühllos und rücksichtslos egoistisch bin. Wenn ich Ihren Fall gewinne, werde ich endlich akzeptiert werden und kann so arbeiten wie meine männlichen Kollegen. Wenn ich Sie jedoch verrate, werde ich nie wieder auch nur einen einzigen Kunden bekommen. Das ist die beste Garantie, die Sie haben können. Verlassen Sie sich nicht auf Gefühle, wenn es darum geht, jemand zu vertrauen – verlassen Sie sich auf den eiskalten Egoismus. Aus genau diesem Grund vertraue ich darauf, dass Sie mich nicht in den Tod schicken werden, weil Sie egoistisch genug sind, um nicht hier in dieser Zelle verrotten zu wollen. Um das zu verhindern brauchen Sie mich. Sie werde mir daher nichts tun."

Erik ließ die Gitterstäbe los und setzte sich auf den Sessel. „Hallo Holzwurm" murmelte er und stützte den Kopf in die Hände, um eine Weile nachzudenken. Jeanne hatte Recht – alle, auf die er sich verlassen hatte, hatten ihn schließlich verraten. Christine hatte ihn verraten und auch der Daroga war – wie er nun aus den Akten erfahren musste – zur Polizei gelaufen und hatte ihn verraten. Die Argumente der Anwältin waren durchaus überzeugend.

Er seufzte und sagte: „Also gut, geben Sie mir Papier und Bleistift, ich zeichne Ihnen einen Weg auf und erkläre Ihnen, wie Sie die Türmechanismen bedienen müssen. Aber ich sage es ihnen gleich, wenn Sie mich je verraten, werde ich Sie umbringen! Und glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich das nicht könnte, nur weil ich derzeit im Gefängnis bin."

Jeanne reagierte auf die Drohung völlig ruhig, als würde sie so etwas täglich hören. „Das wollte ich Ihnen schon länger sagen – gewöhnen Sie sich ab, ständig Leute mit dem Umbringen zu bedrohen. Gefährliche Drohung ist auch eine Straftat."

Erik knurrte: „Sie nehmen mich wohl nicht ernst."

Jeanne erwiderte ungerührt: „Nein, denn wenn ich Sie ernst nehmen würde, könnte ich Sie jetzt nicht mehr vertreten."

„Ihre Einstellung kann Sie noch mal umbringen!" drohte Erik und seine Augen funkelten wütend.

„Dasselbe wollte ich gerade von Ihrem Temperament sagen!"

„Touché"

* * *

_Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Vielleicht könnte sich der eine oder andere geschätzte Leser ein Review abringen?_

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	3. Chapter 3

**der Prozess**

die ersten Zeugenaussagen

Am nächsten Tag wurde Erik früh geweckt, weil seine Anwältin ihn vor der Verhandlung sehen wollte. Erik war einerseits beruhigt, dass sie sicher wieder zurück war aus der Oper, andererseits doch eher nervös, was sie dort getan haben könnte.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie, „Haben Sie alles gefunden, was Sie brauchen?"

„Guten Morgen" antwortete Jeanne, „Ja, alles. Ihre Beschreibungen und Pläne sind ja sehr detailliert. Ich habe die ganze Dokumentenmappe mitgebracht, nur um sicherzugehen. Sie sind sehr ordentlich, das erleichtert mir die Arbeit sehr, alle Urkunden nach Datum sortiert."

Erik trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen und fragte: „Haben Sie irgendetwas ungewöhnliches gesehen?"

Jeanne lachte: „Ja sicher, ich habe eine Wohnung in den Katakomben gesehen, das ist doch eher ungewöhnlich."

„Ich meine – irgendetwas Unangenehmes?"

„Wenn Sie wissen wollen, ob in Ihrer Wohnung alles in Ordnung ist, ja, abgesehen von etwas Staub und Spinnweben ist alles in Ordnung."

„Kein komischer Geruch?"

„Erik, bevor Sie mich jetzt fragen, ob ich irgendwo verwesende Leichen gesehen haben oder Verwesungsgeruch gerochen habe: Nein, habe ich nicht."

Erik seufzte erleichtert. Alle seine Fallen mussten demnach leer sein, was immer ein gutes Zeichen war.

„Heute wird ein guter Tag", erklärte Jeanne, „Die Zeugen, die heute einvernommen werden sollen, haben so gut wie gar nichts zu sagen. Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben?"

Erik maulte: „Wie üblich, Klappe halten und das tun, was Sie sagen. Das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Erik ist gewöhnt, alles selbst zu kontrollieren. Erik ist kein Assistent, Erik ist der Meister der Magie!"

Jeanne erwiderte belustigt: „Von jetzt an zahlen Sie mir für jedes Mal, wo Sie in der dritten Person von sich sprechen, einen Kaffee. Ich werde nie wieder Kaffee kaufen müssen."

In Eriks Augen funkelte es: „Das werden wir noch sehen!"

Damit verabschiedete sie sich, da sie ja auf getrennten Wegen ins Gerichtsgebäude gelangen mussten.

Wieder wurde Erik in den Saal geführt, diesmal trug er jedoch nur Handschellen wie jeder andere Gefangene auch. Der Richter und die übrigen Gerichtspersonen waren schon anwesend. Jeanne erschien etwas abgehetzt und entschuldigte sich, sie hätte noch eine wichtige Besprechung gehabt und sei aufgehalten worden.

Der Richter wandte sich an Erik: „Machen wir's kurz: Wollen Sie ein Geständnis ablegen?" Bevor Erik antworten konnte, rief Jeanne dazwischen: „Es gibt nichts zu gestehen!" Der Richter seufzte: „Das hab ich befürchtet. Also gut, herein mit der ersten Zeugin!"

Der Saaldiener rief Meg Giry, die auch sofort aufgeregt hereingetrippelt kam. Als sie Erik sah, zuckte sie erschocken zusammen und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, dann trippelte sie nervös zu dem Zeugensessel und starrte Erik mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Abscheu an.

„Sie sind also Mademoiselle Giry, richtig?" fragte der Richter. Meg riss sich zusammen und sah zum Richter. „Ja, bin ich. Meg Giry."

Nachdem der Richter die Daten mit denen im Akt verglichen hatte, begann er mit der Befragung: „Wissen Sie, worum es hier geht?"

Meg Giry antwortete: „Selbstverständlich, um das Phantom!"

„Dann sagen Sie uns, was Sie über das Phantom wissen", forderte der Richter auf, „Aber ich sage Ihnen gleich, Sie dürfen nur das sagen, was sie selbst gesehen oder gehört haben, keine Angaben vom Hörensagen. Sie müssen die Wahrheit sagen, eine Falschaussage wird streng bestraft."

Meg setzte sich in dem Sessel zurecht und begann: „Ja, also, das Phantom gibt es schon seit die Oper steht. Es ist immer da, sieht und hört alles, was im Gebäude vor sich geht. Manchmal erschreckt es Leute, aber meist ist es wirklich harmlos. Nur wenn man es ärgert, dann passieren unheimliche Dinge."

„Was für Dinge?" fragte der Ankläger.

„Nun… zum Beispiel hat La Carlotta plötzlich mitten in einer Arie zu quaken begonnen, oder der Luster ist ins Parkett gestürzt."

„Diese Vorfälle werden wir noch später im Detail behandeln", unterbrach der Richter, „Ich will nur wissen, was Sie selbst gesehen und gehört haben."

„Ich war doch dabei!" rief Meg, die sich nicht ernst genommen fühlte, „Ich war mit den anderen Tänzerinnen hinter der Bühne als Carlotta quakte und auch als der Luster fiel!"

„Mit anderen Worten: Sie haben die Rückseite der Bühnendekoration gesehen, sonst nichts", wandte Jeanne ein, „Hohes Gericht, ich frage mich, warum wir unsere Zeit mit derart belanglosen Aussagen verschwenden!"

Der Richter wies sie zurecht: „Wen ich hören will und wen nicht, ist meine Entscheidung. Meg Giry, bitte sagen Sie uns, was Sie wirklich wissen!"

„Ich habe das Phantom einmal gesehen, bei der Amtseinführung der neuen Direktoren", sagte Meg, als würde sie gerade die wichtigste Aussage der Welt tätigen, „Und ich erkenne ihn einwandfrei wieder, er sitzt da drüben!"

Erik verzog das Gesicht und versuchte, nicht zuzuhören. Ihm war übel von dem, was da ablief und er hasste es, wie dieses Mädchen ihn anstarrte.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass der Angeklagte das Phantom wäre?" fragte der Richter.

„Natürlich nach der Beschreibung! Jeder weiß doch, wie das Phantom aussieht! Jammes hat ihn gesehen und Buquet natürlich auch!" rief Meg.

„Der Angeklagte war öfter in der Oper, das bestreitet hier niemand. Es ist daher durchaus möglich, dass Meg Giry ihn dort gesehen hat. Ich war auch auf der Feier, die aus Anlass der Amtseinführung der neuen Direktoren gegeben wurde und ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass Sie ebenfalls dort waren", warf Jeanne ein, „Wenn es also ein Verbrechen ist, in die Oper zu gehen, dann bin ich ebenso schuldig wie der Herr Ankläger und Sie im übrigen auch."

„Verkneifen Sie sich den Zynismus!" ärgerte sich der Ankläger, dann wandte er sich direkt an Meg Giry: „Aber bei dem Mord an Buquet waren Sie dabei, sehe ich aus den Akten."

„Das stimmt, ich habe die Leiche gefunden. Sie hing im dritten Unterbau und dann sind wir Hilfe holen gegangen und als wir zurückkamen, war der Strick verschwunden."

„Das ist alles?" fragte der Richter, dann wollte er wissen, ob es noch Fragen an die Zeugin gäbe. Da weder Jeanne noch der Ankläger Fragen hatten, wurde Meg hinausgeschickt.

Als nächste wurde Antoinette Giry hereingerufen. Sie erschrak bei Eriks Anblick so sehr, dass sie au einen Stuhl sank und am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann, während sie verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte.

Erik biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es war demütigend, so zur Schau gestellt zu werden und es tat ihm unendlich weh, wie sehr die Frau sich erschreckt hatte.

„Soll der Angeklagte hinausgeführt werden?" fragte der Richter. Giry nickte nur. Erik ließ sich widerstandslos in den Nebenraum bringen.

Schließlich nahm Giry auf dem Stuhl platz.

„Sehen Sie, mit was für Problemen der Angeklagte ständig zu kämpfen hat?" sagte Jeanne, „Stellen Sie sich vor, alle Menschen würden Ihnen so begegnen, wie würden Sie reagieren?"

„Ich würde jedenfalls niemanden umbringen!" erwiderte de Ankläger und der Richter brach das Geplänkel ab: „Sparen Sie sich das für Ihr Plädolier!"

Nach der üblichen Überprüfung der Daten fragte der Richter, ob Giry wisse worum es ginge und was sie dazu zu sagen hätte, wobei sie zur Wahrheit verpflichtet sei und keine Aussagen nur vom Hörensagen her treffen dürfe.

Giry antwortete eifrig: „Das Phantom ist eigentlich nett, es gibt mir immer wieder Pralinen und Trinkgeld. Ich bin die Logenschließerin, auch für seine Loge Nr. 5."

„Seine Loge?" fragte der Richter. „Ja sicher. Die alten Direktoren haben ihm immer Loge 5 freigehalten. Außerdem bringe ich ihm immer das Kuvert, das die Direktoren ihm einmal im Monat geben."

„Kuvert? Sie meinen, die 20.000,- Franc, um die das Phantom die Direktoren erpresst?" fragte der Ankläger.

Bevor Giry antworten konnte, belehrte der Richter sie: „Sie müssen nicht antworten, wenn Sie sich dadurch selbst belasten. Mittäterschaft in einer Erpressung ist ein schwerwiegendes Verbrechen. Das sollten Sie bedenken, bevor Sie antworten."

„Ich hab doch gar nie gewusst, was in dem Kuvert drinnen ist!" verteidigte sich Giry, „Ich weiß nichts von einer Erpressung! Ich habe ein verschlossenes Kuvert überbracht und nicht mehr oder weniger. Ich hatte keinerlei Ahnung. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es da um ein Verbrechen geht, hätte ich es doch nie getan!"

„Haben Sie das Phantom je gesehen?" fragte der Richter.

„Nein, nur gehört. Aber jeder weiß, wie es aussieht und der Mann… der sieht ganz genau so aus."

„Würden Sie seine Stimme wieder erkennen, wenn Sie sie hören würden?" fragte der Richter.

Madame Giry überlegte eine Weile und sagte dann: „Ich denke schon."

Der Richter öffnete die Tür zum Nebenraum und sagte zu Erik, dieser solle einfach guten Tag sagen. Erik fragte, wozu das gut sein solle und Jeanne erklärte schließlich, dass Madame Giry das Phantom ja gehört habe und möglicherweise seine Stimme entweder als die des Phantoms identifizieren oder aber als ihr unbekannt bezeichnen könnte.

Der Richter fragte Giry, ob sie genug gehört habe. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher", rief Giry, „Kann er vielleicht einmal sagen: „Guten Abend, Madame Giry"?"

„Von mir aus… Guten Abend, Madame Giry", sagte Erik.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Giry, „Aber ich glaube, dass die Stimme des Phantoms irgendwie kräftiger, ausdrucksstärker, männlicher war als die Stimme dieses Herrn."

„Danke fürs Kommen und auf Wiedersehen", sagte der Richter und wandte sich an den Ankläger, als Madame Giry hinausgegangen war: „Wenn Ihre übrigen Zeugen auch nicht mehr sagen können, werde ich den Angeklagten freisprechen müssen, ist Ihnen das klar?"

Der Ankläger – der die Zeugenaussagen auch nur aus Polizeiprotokollen kannte – erklärte, dass die weiteren Zeugen sehr viel mehr wissen würden.

Erik wurde wieder hereingeführt. „Es tut mir leid", sagte Jeanne, „Ich verstehe, dass das schwierig für Sie ist, aber da müssen Sie jetzt durch."

„Es tut Ihnen leid?" schrie Erik mit sich vor Wut überschlagender Stimme, „Sie haben ja überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie das für mich ist, wenn die blöde Alte einfach in Ohnmacht fällt, nur weil sie mich sieht, Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie erniedrigend es ist, wenn man angestarrt wird wie eine Kuriosität im Zoo!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich bitte!" rief der Richter, „Wir haben alle verstanden, dass das unangenehm für Sie ist. Also setzen Sie sich und bleiben Sie ruhig!"

„Würden Sie ruhig bleiben, wenn Ihnen jeder, der sie sieht, vor Ekel gleich vor die Füße kotzt?" gab Erik wütend zurück, „Wie soll ich denn da ruhig bleiben? Seit ich geboren bin, geht das schon so… können Sie sich das vorstellen? Ständig habe ich nur Probleme und das nur, weil ich so aussehe, wie ich eben aussehe – dafür kann ich doch nichts, oder? Jetzt werde ich als Verbrecher angeklagt und warum? Weil ich eben hässlich bin, ein todeswürdiges Verbrechen, wenn man hässlich ist, nicht wahr?"

„Erik, beruhigen Sie sich bitte!" sagte Jeanne und wandte sich an den Richter: „Ich muss mich für den Angeklagten entschuldigen. Sie verstehen sicher, dass die ganze Situation ihn ziemlich schwer getroffen hat..."

Der Richter bewahrte Ruhe und sagte: „Ich kann nachvollziehen, dass die unangemessene Reaktion der Zeugin den Angeklagten aufregt, aber das hier ist eine Gerichtsverhandlung und damit kein Ort um die – und das glaube ich Ihnen und werde es angemessen berücksichtigen – schwierige Situation des Angeklagten aufzuarbeiten. Also alle bitte wieder auf ihre Plätze, damit wir weitermachen können!"

Erik sah den Richter an, der Richter sah ihn völlig ruhig an. Zum ersten Mal hatte Erik das Gefühl, dass dieser Richter sich zumindest bemühte, das Verfahren irgendwie fair zu halten und nicht der Meinung des Mobs folgen würde. Der Richter behandelte ihn, nun, wie einen ganz normalen Angeklagten, so wie er wohl jeden anderen Angeklagten auch behandeln würde. So etwas wie Respekt keimte in Erik auf. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte", murmelte er und setzte sich wieder auf die Anklagebank.

Als nächster Zeuge wurde Armand Moncharmin hereingerufen, der wirtschaftliche Direktor der Oper. Er wurde wie die Zeugen vor ihm nach seinen Daten befragt und über die Wahrheitspflicht belehrt. Auf die obligatorische Frage, ob er wisse, worum es geht, antwortete er: „Um den Schaden, den das Phantom der Oper angerichtet hat."

Dann begann er zu erzählen. Moncharmin erzählte ausführlich über die Erpressung, dass er gezwungen wurde, 20.000,- Franc monatlich an den Erpresser zu zahlen, ansonsten passierten größere und kleinere „Unfälle", die aber keine Unfälle waren, über den Schaden, als die Diva Carlotta plötzlich die Stimme verlor, als der riesige Luster ins Parkett krachte und eine Frau tötete, als Christine Daae während der Aufführung von der Bühne verschwand. Insgesamt bezifferte er den angerichteten Schaden mit mehreren Millionen Franc.

Erik blieb vollkommen ruhig, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen.

„Haben Sie das Phantom je gesehen?" fragte Jeanne. Moncharmin verneinte und erklärte, er habe ein paar der Erpresserbriefe dabei, wühlte umständlich in seiner ledernen Aktentasche und legte schließlich zwei Briefe dem Richter auf den Tisch.

Sofort schossen der Ankläger und Jeanne zum Richtertisch, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Briefe zu werfen. „Die passen zu dem Erpresserbrief, den ich im Akt habe, ist die selbe Handschrift", erklärte der Ankläger.

„Wir brauchen eine Schriftprobe des Angeklagten!" entschied der Richter.

„Schriftprobe?" fragte Erik, der zwar genau wusste, worum es ging, sich aber sicherheitshalber lieber dumm stellte.

„So können wir herausfinden, ob die Briefe von Ihnen sind oder nicht", erklärte Jeanne, „Lassen wir ihn doch erst einmal schreiben, einen Graphologen können wir später immer noch befragen, wenn das nötig sein sollte."

Erik bekam Feder, rote Tinte und Papier, dann diktierte ihm der Richter: „Schreiben Sie: Geehrte Direktoren und Ihr untertänigster Diener, Ph.d.O."

Erik tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und schrieb. Über Jeannes Gesicht, die ihm aufmerksam über die Schulter sah, lief ein immer breiteres Grinsen. Die Schrift in den Erpresserbriefen war ungelenk, krakelig und verschmiert, Eriks Handschrift nun war nahezu zwanghaft ordentlich, glich beinahe schon einer Druckschrift, klar ohne irgendwelche Schnörkel. Die beiden Schriftbilder waren so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Die Schrift in den Erpresserbriefen war klein, krakelig, verschmiert und teilweise nur schwer zu lesen, Eriks Schrift war groß, klar und zwanghaft gleichmäßig.

„Also da braucht mal keinen Graphologen, um festzustellen, dass die Schrift nicht passt!" rief Jeanne und Erik konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, sie kurz anzulächeln und ihr zuzuzwinkern. Jeanne biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht aus Versehen zu lachen. Sie wusste, dass Erik die Erpresserbriefe geschrieben hatte – er hatte es ihr gegenüber sogar gestanden – und bewunderte nun seine meisterhafte Verstellung. Er hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken der Schriftprobe zugestimmt und nun wirklich großartig in einer völlig anderen Schrift geschrieben. Es gab kleine Ähnlichkeiten, aber insgesamt sah die Schriftprobe den Erpresserbriefen nicht ähnlich. Den Trick musste sie sich merken. Sie vermutete, dass Erik den Erpresserbrief mit der schwächeren, linken Hand geschrieben hatte – das würde erklären, warum die Schrift so verwischt war – und nun die Schriftprobe mit der rechten, geschickteren Hand. Wenn er sich bei den Erpresserbriefen bemüht hatte, so klein wie nur möglich zu schreiben und jetzt peinlich auf eine schöne Handschrift achtete, konnte dieser Effekt der zwei unterschiedlichen Schriften mit relativ wenig Aufwand erzielt werden. Die Alternative dazu wäre, dass er eine andere Person hinzugezogen hätte, die die Erpresserbriefe geschrieben hatte, aber das traute Jeanne Erik nicht zu, er war viel zu misstrauisch.

Der Ankläger schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn er forderte Erik auf, doch einmal klein zu schreiben, was Erik auch tat. Die Schrift blieb exakt und schön. „Und wenn Sie schneller schreiben?" forderte er. Erik erwiderte: „Das kann ich nicht. Sehen Sie, ich schreibe sehr selten – ich kann nicht schneller schreiben." „Dann versuchen Sie es mit links." Erik und Jeanne sahen sich einen Moment kurz an, Jeanne schüttelte den Kopf. Erik antwortete: „Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann nicht mit der linken Hand schreiben." „Versuchen Sie es!" befahl der Richter.

Erik seufzte, nahm die Feder in die linke Hand und verschüttete gleich beim Eintauchen ins Tintenfass ein wenig Tinte, dann machte er einen großen Klecks aufs Papier. Schließlich bemühte er sich, etwas zu schreiben. Das „Sehr" war noch irgendwie leserlich, aber beim „geehrte" brachte er keine Tinte mehr aufs Papier, tauchte die Feder wieder ein, versuchte es nochmals, diesmal setzte er am rechten Rand des Papiers an und schrieb das Wort von rechts nach links, allerdings waren die Buchstaben nur teilweise Spiegelschrift. Nachdem er für die zwei Worte eine halbe Stunde gebraucht hatte und etliche Tintenkleckse auf der Schreibunterlage und dem Papier, auf seinen Hemdsärmeln und Händen hatte, entschied der Richter, diese Farce abzubrechen. „Protokollführer, halten Sie fest, dass der Angeklagte nicht in der Lage ist, mit der linken Hand zu schreiben." „Er stellt sich doch nur ungeschickter als er ist!" protestierte der Ankläger.

„Tut er nicht!" widersprach Jeanne, „Schreiben Sie doch mal mit links!" „Schluss jetzt! Herr Ankläger, nach den Grundsätzen des Prozesses müssen Sie beweisen, dass der Brief von ihm ist und nicht er, dass der Brief nicht von ihm ist. Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten, also lassen wir den Unfug!"

Der Ankläger setzte sich wieder und murmelte etwas von nächster Instanz und Berufung.

Der Richter wandte sich wieder an den Zeugen und fragte weiter: „Hatten Sie jemals persönlich Kontakt mit dem Erpresser?"

„Ja, in Loge 5 an dem Abend, als der Luster ins Parkett fiel."

„Also haben Sie ihn gesehen?"

„Nein, gesehen nicht, nur seine Stimme gehört."

„Jetzt reichts mir mit dem unsichtbaren Phantom!" ärgerte sich der Richter.

„Ich wäre gern unsichtbar…" warf Erik ein.

„Sie haben die Stimme des Angeklagten gehört. Kommt sie Ihnen bekannt vor?" fragte der Richter.

„Irgendwie schon", antwortete Moncharmin verunsichert, „Ich denke, ich habe seine Stimme schon ein paar Mal gehört."

„Dass der Angeklagte öfter in der Oper war, haben wir doch schon geklärt, oder etwa nicht?" sagte Jeanne, „Vielleicht sind Sie sich da einmal begegnet?"

Moncharmin lachte: „Sicher nicht, das hätte ich mir gemerkt!" Erik zuckte zusammen, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen.

Jeanne fuhr fort: „Der Angeklagte trägt oft eine falsche Nase und einen falschen Bart um seine Entstellung ein wenig zu kaschieren."

Moncharmin überlegte und sagte schließlich: „Ich glaube, ich habe Sie beim Buffet gesehen, bei meiner Amtseinführung, kann das sein?" Erik nickte und sagte: „Ich war jedenfalls dort."

„Und, ist seine Stimme die des Phantoms?" fragte der Ankläger.

„Das ist möglich…"

„Ist sie es oder ist sie es nicht?" fragte der Richter streng.

„Naja…"

„Würden Sie es auf Ihren Eid nehmen, dass die Stimme des Angeklagten mit der des Phantoms identisch ist?" fragte Jeanne.

Moncharmin überlegte eine Weile und sagte dann: „Ich glaube, die Stimme ist sehr ähnlich aber beschwören könnte ich es nicht."

„Danke, mehr brauche ich nicht zu hören", sagte Jeanne.

Der Ankläger seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Wieder ein Zeuge, der eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts wusste.

Bei der Befragung von Richard Firmin beschränkte der Richter sich darauf, zu fragen, ob der Angeklagte dem Zeugen bekannt sei oder nicht.

Firmin antwortete, er sei sich sicher, den Angeklagten schon ein paar Mal in der Oper gesehen zu haben, jeweils mit falscher Nase und falschem Bart. Aber da sei der Angeklagte ganz normal zwischen allen anderen Besuchern herumspaziert und habe sich nicht weiter auffällig verhalten. Auffällig sei nur gewesen, dass er den Tod von Buquet erwähnt hatte.

Der Ankläge horchte auf. „Was hat er denn gesagt?" fragte er.

„Wörtlich weiß ich es nicht mehr. Es war irgendwas in die Richtung, dass das den Gerüchten der Ballettratten nach wahrscheinlich doch kein Selbstmord wäre."

„Und weiter?"

„Nichts weiter – viel mehr hat er nicht gesagt. Unsere Vorgänger sind daraufhin zu Tode erschrocken und haben uns von dem Phantom erzählt."

„Hatten Sie einmal bewusst Kontakt mit dem Phantom?" fragte der Richter weiter.

„Nur einmal, als der Luster abgestürzt ist. Da war es mit uns in der Loge, wir konnten es aber zuerst nicht sehen – und dann stand es hinter uns und wir haben es nicht gewagt, uns umzudrehen."

„Also gesehen haben Sie den Erpresser nicht?"

„Nein, nur gehört."

„Gut, dann vergleichen Sie die Stimme mit der des Angeklagten."

„Das Phantom hat gesagt: Heute hält nicht einmal der Lüster ihren Gesang aus."

„Soll ich das sagen?" fragte Erik.

Der Richter nickte.

Erik sagte als mit völlig normaler Stimme: „Heute hält nicht einmal der Lüster ihren Gesang aus."

Firmin legte den Kopf schief und überlegte. Dann sagte er: „Der Tonfall war völlig anders. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dieselbe Stimme ist. Jetzt spricht er ruhig und irgendwie höher im Tonfall, aber ich denke doch, dass es dieselbe Stimme ist."

„Ziemlich?" hakte Jeanne nach.

„Ja, ich glaube, er war es."

„Würden Sie das auf Ihren Eid nehmen?" fragte Jeanne nach.

„Nun ja… also ich bin mir nicht zu 100% sicher…" schwächte Firmin seine Aussage wieder ab, „Ich würde sagen, er war es, aber ganz sicher kann man sich da wohl nie sein, oder?"

„Mir genügt das", meinte der Ankläger, „Der Zeuge ist sich so sicher, wie man nach so langer Zeit eben sein kann, dass die Stimme ein und die selbe ist."

„Mir nicht", widersprach Jeanne, „Er ist sich nicht sicher, er findet die Stimme nur ähnlich!"

„Meine Herren! Überlassen Sie mir die Beweiswürdigung!" tadelte der Richter und entließ den Zeugen.

Schließlich meinte er, er hätte für den Tag genug gehört und vertagte bis nächsten Montag.

Erik wurde wieder in seine Zelle gebracht, wo Jeanne auch bald auftauchte.

Erik rief ihr mit vor Vergnügen funkelnden Augen entgegen: „Wie war ich heute?"

Jeanne antwortete ebenso strahlend: „Großartig! Das mit den verschiedenen Schriften ist ein genialer Einfall. Aber wieso haben Sie das damals beim Schreiben der Erpresserbriefe schon berücksichtigt? Sie haben doch sicher nicht mit Ihrer Verhaftung gerechnet, oder?" Erik lachte: „Nein, aber ich dachte, meine Handschrift ist viel zu schön für einen Geist. Geister schreiben doch immer sehr krakelig, beinahe unleserlich, nicht wahr?" Jeanne lachte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie sind unmöglich, Erik, ich weiß nicht ob ich Sie loben oder tadeln soll. Sie sind kriminell, aber Sie sind auf eine geniale Art kriminell."

* * *

_Danke fürs Lesen! Ein paar Reviews würden mich sicher motivieren, schneller weiterzuschreiben..._


	4. Chapter 4

**der Prozess**

Zeugin Christine Daae

Jeanne kam an diesem Tag früher als sonst zu Erik. Sie brachte ihm in einem Korb einen frischen Anzug und frische Kleidung mit. „Ich denke, Sie wollen heute bestimmt nicht in den zerknitterten Sachen erscheinen", meinte sie, „also habe ich Ihnen aus Ihrer Wohnung einen Anzug geholt."

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig, dass Sie einfach dort hingehen? Wie oft muss ich es noch sagen, das ist lebensgefährlich!" rief Erik entsetzt.

Jeanne ließ sich nicht beeindrucken: „Ich habe ja nur den von Ihnen vorgezeichneten Weg genommen, da kann mir ja nichts passieren, oder? Und heute müssen Sie besonders tapfer sein, heute kommt die wohl gefährlichste Zeugin."

„Wer denn?"

„Christine Daae"

Erik schrie auf, dann verbarg er sein Gesicht in den Händen und brach in Tränen aus. „Sie will wirklich gegen mich aussagen?" schluchzte er verzweifelt, „Haben Sie nicht mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Doch, ich habe mit ihr gesprochen", erklärte Jeanne, „Und sie hat kein Recht, die Aussage zu verweigern, das hätte sie nur als Ihre Verwandte oder Verlobte oder Ehefrau."

Erik seufzte: „Dass sie sich nicht als meine Verlobte ausgeben würde, war mir klar. Was wird sie aussagen?"

Jeanne sah Erik mitleidig an und antwortete dann: „Die Wahrheit. Ich habe sie gefragt, was sie sagen wird, sie will wirklich nur die Wahrheit sagen. Und noch etwas: Wir haben keine Chance, wenn wir Christine nicht als unglaubwürdige Zeugin dastehen lassen. Sind Sie bereit dazu?"

„Himmel, nein! Ich werde Christine nicht beschuldigen, einen Meineid abzulegen, wenn sie doch die Wahrheit sagt!" rief Erik verzweifelt und fügte leise hinzu: „Das könnte ich ihr nicht antun."

Jeanne fragte plötzlich sehr sanft: „Lieben Sie sie noch?"

„Ja", stöhnte Erik gequält auf, „Leider. Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so. Aber ich liebe sie. Obwohl sie mich verraten hat und nun gewillt ist, mich nochmals zu verraten. Ich liebe sie."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", antwortete Jeanne, „Ich würde niemanden lieben, der mich an den Galgen bringen will."

„Ich bin nicht wie Sie, Frau Anwalt!" rief Erik, „Ich kann meine Gefühle eben nicht so einfach ausschalten wie Sie. Sie sind eiskalt und absolut gefühllos. Das ist gut so, sonst würden Sie mich verdammen wie es jeder andere auch tut. Aber ich bin nun einmal nicht so. Ich… ich wünschte ich wäre so…" Erik brach ab und wischte die Tränen weg, versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Das kann ja heiter werden, wenn Sie sich schon vor der Aussage so aufregen!" stöhnte Jeanne, „Und hören Sie bitte auf, die Nase hochzuziehen! Das macht sich vor Gericht gar nicht gut. Haben Sie kein Taschentuch?" Erik schüttelte den Kopf. Jeanne griff in ihre Tasche und zog zwei große weiße Herrentaschentücher hervor. „Nehmen Sie die hier", sagte sie.

„Danke", murmelte Erik und nahm die Taschentücher entgegen.

„Es kommt öfter vor, dass meine Klienten Taschentücher brauchen. Ich bin auf alles vorbereitet", sagte Jeanne, dann fuhr sie sehr eindringlich fort: „Sind Sie sich bewusst, dass heute eine der beiden entscheidenden Aussage kommt? Christine Daae ist wohl die gefährlichste Zeugin von allen! Nadir Khan ist unglaubwürdig, so wie er in den Polizeiprotokollen steht, Raoul de Chagny weiß fast nichts, aber diese Daae könnte den Richter überzeugen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Erik, „Und ich bin bereit, das zu akzeptieren. Wenn Christine meinen Tod verlangt, dann werde ich das hinnehmen."

„Sie sind verrückt."

Erik lachte bitter: „Sie sollten sich mit dem guten Daroga zusammentun, der sagt das auch immer."

Jeanne schüttelte den Kopf und sagte schließlich: „Ich werde für Sie tun, was ich tun kann. Aber heute wird einer der schwersten Tage überhaupt für Sie werden."

Erik saß diesmal wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken auf der Anklagebank, hin und wieder putzte er sich die Nase – oder besser gesagt den Stummel, den er statt einer Nase hatte. Sowohl dem Richter als auch dem Ankläger fiel sein verändertes Verhalten sofort auf.

„Was ist?" fragte der Richter.

„Der Angeklagte hat Liebeskummer", erklärte Jeanne, „Liegt wohl an der heutigen Zeugin."

Der Richter konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Wie oft schon hatte er Männer verurteilt, die angeblich aus Liebe einer Frau bitteres Unrecht angetan hatten? Aber diesmal konnte er sich ein gewisses Verständnis für den Angeklagten nicht verkneifen – was hatte der Mann schon für Chancen bei Frauen?

Christine trat ein. Sie trug ein schlichtes, dunkelblaues Kleid und wenig Schmuck. Freundlich begrüßte sie alle und ging auch zu Erik, um ihn mit einem Händedruck zu begrüßen. Erik lächelte beinahe schüchtern, als er ihr einen Handkuss gab.

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich das sage, Mademoiselle Daae", begann Jeanne, als sie die Zeugin begrüßte, „Wie ein Opfer gegenüber einem Entführer benimmt sich die Zeugin nicht."

Schließlich entschied der Richter, der Zeugin die üblichen Fragen zu stellen und die übliche Belehrung auszusprechen, bevor er sie aufforderte, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.

Christine begann: „Nun, es ist mir ein wenig peinlich… es ist so, als ich neu an der Oper war, hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Nirgendwo. Ich glaubte, die Stimme sei die eines Engels der Musik… Wissen Sie, mein Vater hat mir immer von dem Engel der Musik erzählt und ich war fest überzeugt, dass dieser Engel existierte. Er unterrichtete mich, schulte meine Stimme, und eines Tages… es war der Tag, als der Luster abstürzte, glaube ich… da forderte er mich auf, zu ihm zu kommen."

„Wie hat er Sie aufgefordert?" fragte der Richter.

„Er hat gesungen. Ich bin aufgestanden und zu dem Spiegel gegangen. Der Spiegel ist eine Drehtür, müssen Sie wissen. Ich bin durch den Spiegel gegangen und habe einen Engel erwartet, stattdessen wartete Erik auf mich. Ich bin unheimlich erschrocken und dann ohnmächtig geworden."

„Aber Sie sind freiwillig durch den Spiegel gegangen?" fragte Jeanne.

„Ja, sicher."

„Und dann praktisch sofort ohnmächtig geworden?"

„Ja."

„Was passierte dann?" fragte der Ankläger.

„Erik brachte mich in seine Wohnung. Die Wohnung liegt in den Katakomben unter der Oper, unten am See."

„Er hat sich also verbotenerweise dort eine Wohnung eingebaut?" fragte der Ankläger.

„Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Christine wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wissen Sie genau, wo die Wohnung liegt?" fragte Jeanne, dann zog sie eine Blaupause des Plans der Oper aus ihrer Aktentasche und breitete sie vor Christine aus.

„Können Sie mir anhand des Plans zeigen, wo ungefähr die Wohnung sich befindet?" fragte sie.

Christine sah die Linien verständnislos an und sagte dann: „Tut mir leid. Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Wissen Sie wirklich, dass die Wohnung unter der Oper ist?"

„Erik hat es mir gesagt."

„Und Sie sind ganz sicher, dass die Wohnung direkt unter der Oper und nicht seitlich davon irgendwo in den Katakomben liegt? Die Katakomben durchziehen ja praktisch ganz Paris!"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht sagen."

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?" fragte der Richter.

„Ich will nur sichergehen, dass der Herr Ankläger nicht auf die Idee kommt, den Angeklagten doch für das Phantom der Oper zu halten."

Der Ankläger zuckte zusammen. Genau so etwas hatte er sagen wollen.

„Fahren Sie bitte fort" sagte der Richter.

Christine fuhr fort: „Nun, ich bin am nächsten Tag in seiner Wohnung aufgewacht. Er hat mir Kleider und Essen gegeben. Dann habe ich gefragt, wie lange er mich bei sich behalten will und er meinte, fünf Tage."

„Bitte nicht so schnell!" bremste Jeanne wieder, „Sie sind freiwillig zu ihm gegangen, dann ohnmächtig geworden und bei ihm aufgewacht?" Christine nickte. Jeanne fuhr fort: „Also dann sehe ich hier nichts illegales. Es ist nicht verboten, einer Sängerin gratis Gesangstunden zu geben und es ist sicher auch nicht verboten, eine Frau zu sich einzuladen. Sie ist freiwillig zu ihm gegangen, dann wurde sie ohnmächtig. Was hätte der Angeklagte denn tun sollen? Sie liegenlassen? Er musste sich ja irgendwie um die ohnmächtige Frau kümmern."

Erik starrte Jeanne an. Dann sah er Christine an, dann wieder Jeanne. Jeanne drehte Christines Aussage zurecht und Christine schien durchaus mitzuspielen, jedenfalls widersprach sie nicht. Was hatte das nur wieder zu bedeuten?

„Also wirklich, für mich ist das eine glatte Entführung!" rief der Ankläger.

„Da sehen Sie wieder, dass der Angeklagte nur wegen seines Aussehens vorverurteilt wird. Stellen Sie sich die Situation einmal mit einem normal aussehenden Mann vor: Nach dem Unfall mit dem Luster herrscht Panik in der Oper, alle Ärzte sind mit Verletzten beschäftigt. Eine junge Frau wird ohnmächtig, es ist nur ein Mann da, um sich um sie zu kümmern. Er bringt sie in seine Wohnung und pflegt sie, bis es ihr besser geht. Was sonst hätte er tun sollen?" ereiferte sich Jeanne.

Christine antwortete: „Das stimmt, es war niemand sonst da, der mir helfen hätte können."

„Fahren Sie fort in Ihrer Aussage. Was passierte als nächstes?" fragte der Richter.

„Er gab mir Kleider und etwas zu essen. Ich fragte ihn, wie lange er mich gefangen halten wolle und er sagte, fünf Tage."

„Sie haben ihm also mitgeteilt, dass Sie sich als seine Gefangene betrachteten?" hakte der Ankläger nach. Christine nickte. „Wie hat er darauf reagiert?"

„Er sagte: Man trifft sich eben dort, wo man kann."

Jeanne unterbrach: „Haben Sie ihm gesagt, dass Sie sofort freigelassen werden wollten?"

Christine dachte scharf nach. Sie sah zu Erik, dann wieder zu Jeanne, dann zum Richter, dann wieder zu Erik. „Das weiß ich gar nicht mehr so genau", erklärte sie, „Ich glaube, ich habe es nicht gesagt. Ich habe nur gefragt, wie lange er mich gefangen halten wolle und mich dann damit abgefunden."

„Wollten Sie denn freigelassen werden?"

Der Ankläger ereiferte sich: „Das tut jetzt aber wirklich nichts zur Sache!"

„Beantworten Sie die Frage", forderte der Richter.

Christine dachte eine Weile nach und antwortete schließlich, dass sie es gar nicht wisse. Sie sei sehr durcheinander gewesen.

„Also wenn Sie selbst nicht wissen, ob sie dort bleiben wollten oder nicht, woher hätte der Angeklagte es dann wissen können?" fragte Jeanne.

„Dann begann die Entführung eben später", erklärte der Ankläger, „Nämlich dann, als die Zeugin ihre Freilassung forderte und der Angeklagte ihr dies verweigerte."

Christine fuhr fort: „Wir haben zusammen gesungen. Erik singt wunderbar – er hat eine so großartige Stimme, ich habe wirklich gern mit ihm gesungen. Ich war neugierig, wie er unter der Maske aussieht und habe ihm die Maske abgenommen. Als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, bin ich fürchterlich erschrocken und er wurde wütend, schrie und schimpfte und dann zerkratzte er sich das Gesicht, bis er blutete. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst."

„Hat er Ihnen weh getan?" fragte Jeanne.

„Eigentlich nicht, er hat nur geschrieen."

„Also hat er nur sich selbst weh getan?"

„Eigentlich ja."

„Was geschah weiter?"

„Er sagte, er müsse mich für immer gefangen halten, da ich ihm sonst weglaufen würde. Er ging in sein Zimmer und spielte auf der Orgel. Ich ging ihm nach, die Musik war so wunderbar, und dann sagte ich ihm, dass er sich mir zeigen könne, dass ich an sein Genie denken würde und mich nicht mehr vor ihm fürchte."

„Das haben Sie gesagt?" fragte der Richter und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„So in etwa habe ich es gesagt", bestätigte Christine, dann fuhr sie fort: „Ich blieb fast zwei Wochen bei ihm, wobei ich ihm vorspielte, dass ich ihn inzwischen liebgewonnen hätte, und dann gingen wir gemeinsam auf den Maskenball der Oper. Wir trennten uns, ich ging auf dem Ball wohin ich wollte und er war wo anders."

Diesmal war es der Ankläger, der unterbrach: „Nicht so hastig, wie waren die zwei Wochen?"

„Nicht angenehm", sagte Christine und sah zu Erik, der das Gesicht in die Hände vergraben hatte und leise weinte.

„Haben Sie diesmal um Ihre Freilassung gebeten?" fragte der Ankläger wieder.

Christine antwortete schlicht: „Nein. Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, wenn er mich gehen lässt, komme ich ihn regelmäßig besuchen."

„Das musste er doch so auffassen, dass Sie sich als Gefangene betrachteten und freigelassen werden wollen?" fuhr der Ankläger fort.

„Einspruch!" schrie Jeanne, „Der Ankläger fragt die Zeugin etwas, was sie gar nicht wissen kann. Sie kann keine Gedanken lesen."

„Frage unzulässig!" entschied der Richter und wandte sich an Erik: „Was sagen Sie dazu?"

Erik seufzte und wischte die Tränen weg. „Was sie bis jetzt gesagt hat, ist richtig. Aber sie hat nie ihre sofortige Freilassung von mir gefordert." Jeanne lächelte. Erik hatte das Spiel durchschaut und verhielt sich entsprechend. „Sie hat mir immer wieder gesagt, dass sie mich mag, dass ihr mein Aussehen nichts ausmacht und dass sie mich gern besuchen kommen will", fuhr Erik fort, „Und dann sagte sie, sie wolle in den Bois und wir sind hingegangen, sie sagte, sie wolle auf den Maskenball und wir sind hingegangen."

„Stimmt das?" fragte der Richter.

Christine überlegte etwas und sagte schließlich: „Ja, das stimmt. Als ich sagte, ich brauche frische Luft, waren wir im Bois, als ich in die Oper wollte, sind wir auf den Ball gegangen."

Jeanne fragte: „Hätten Sie dem Angeklagten entkommen können, wenn Sie es versucht hätten? Im Bois, auf dem Maskenball?"

Christine überlegte eine Weile, wobei sie immer wieder Erik ansah, und antwortete schließlich: „Im Bois wahrscheinlich nicht, aber auf dem Maskenball hat er mich völlig aus den Augen verloren. Ich habe mich mit Raoul de Chagny getroffen. Danach bin ich wieder zu Erik zurückgekehrt, wie versprochen."

„Aber Sie hätten – allenfalls mit Hilfe des Vicomte – fliehen können, wenn Sie gewollt hätten?" beharrte Jeanne.

„Ja, aber ich wollte nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

Christine seufzte: „Weil ich Mitleid mit Erik hatte. Er hat mich bedroht, dass ich mein Versprechen ja einhalten solle, sonst würden schlimme Dinge passieren, aber als wir uns verabschiedeten, da weinte er – er weinte so verzweifelt, ich bin aus Mitleid zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Die Drohungen allein hätten mich nicht von der Flucht abgehalten."

Der Richter erläuterte schmunzelnd seine Ansicht: „Also im Moment sieht die Sache zwar äußerst kurios aus, aber ob da wirklich eine Straftat dahinter steckt, muss ich mir noch sehr genau überlegen. Wenn ich jetzt anfange, alle Männer einzusperren, die eine Frau dazu bringen, aus Mitleid Dummheiten zu machen, dann haben wir bald keine Männer mehr in Paris!"

Der Ankläger fragte weiter: „Mademoiselle, hat der Angeklagte sich Ihnen je unsittlich genähert?" „Nein, niemals!" wies Christine empört zurück, „Das würde Erik nie tun!" Erik lächelte beinahe schüchtern, als er das hörte. Christines Art, ihn hier zu verteidigen, freute ihn, denn sie zeigte ihm, dass Christine sehr wohl noch etwas für in empfand.

„Dann sehe ich keine Straftat hier", bemerkte Jeanne, „Der Angeklagte wusste nicht, dass die Zeugen mit ihrem Besuch bei ihm nicht einverstanden war. Woher auch? Sie schien sich ja bei ihm wohl zu fühlen und verlangte keineswegs, unverzüglich freigelassen zu werden. Schließlich hat er ihr ja alle Wünsche unverzüglich erfüllt. Wenn sie sagte, sie wolle seine Wohnung verlassen, hat er sie ja gehen lassen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Was sagen Sie dazu?" fragte der Richter an Christine gewandt.

„Eigentlich… nun ja…" Sie druckste eine Weile herum und sagte schließlich: „So in etwa. Ich bin ja auch dann später nochmals zu ihm zu Besuch gekommen. Das war nicht verabredet, ich bin früher gegangen als versprochen. Es war so, ich hatte durchaus Angst vor Erik und ich hatte auch Angst, dass er mir oder Raoul etwas antun könnte, aber… aber… nun, Raoul hatte mir gesagt, er würde bald abreisen und dann, dass er doch nicht abreist und das wollte ich Erik nicht verschweigen, deshalb habe ich ihn nach ein paar Wochen wieder besucht."

„Stimmt", sagte Erik, der nicht länger schweigen konnte, „Aber sie hatte völlig grundlos Angst. Ich liebe Christine und hätte ihr nie etwas getan."

„Ach so? Und dem Vicomte?" fragte der Ankläger.

„Ich hatte Christine versprochen, dem Vicomte nichts zu tun, solange Christine meinen kleinen goldenen Ring an der linken Hand trägt", beharrte Erik, „Stimmt doch, Christine, nicht wahr?" Christine antwortete: „Stimmt, das hast du gesagt."

„Lassen Sie die Zeugin doch weitererzählen!" schimpfte der Richter.

Christine fuhr also fort: „Ich wollte Raoul heiraten und wusste, Erik würde das nicht akzeptieren. Erik hat sich damit abgefunden, dass ich Raoul und andere Männer treffe, er wollte aber nicht akzeptieren, dass ich heiraten und meine Karriere als Sängerin aufgeben wollte. Er wollte nicht, dass ich einen anderen Mann als ihn heiraten würde, wenn ich gar niemanden heirate, hätte er das hingenommen.

Ich hatte Angst vor ihm. Andererseits hatte ich auch Angst um ihn, denn er hatte ja niemanden außer mir und ich wusste, dass er sterben würde, wenn ich ihn verlassen würde. Also bat ich Raoul, mit mir zu fliehen, mich notfalls mit Gewalt zu entführen, weil ich wusste, dass ich nicht die Kraft hätte, Erik zu verlassen.

Erik muss das Gespräch gehört haben, denn am nächsten Abend entführte er mich von der Bühne und brachte mich in seine Wohnung. Dann ließ er mich kurz allein, um zu seinem Bankier zu gehen. Als er wiederkam, sah er, dass ich versucht hatte, mich umzubringen und fesselte mich an einen Stuhl."

„Also das klingt mir jetzt nicht mehr nach einer etwas komplizierten Liebesgeschichte", warf der Ankläger ein und Jeanne biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich wollte dir doch nicht weh tun", sagte Erik zu Christine und wieder liefen ihm Tränen über die eingefallenen Wangen, „Aber ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass du dich umbringst!"

„Sie hatten überhaupt kein Recht, die Zeugin zu entführen. Wenn sie sich entscheidet, mit dem Vicomte de Chagny zu fliehen, dann ist das ihre Entscheidung und Sie haben keinerlei Recht, sich da einzumischen!" donnerte der Ankläger.

„Sie hätte es mir zumindest SAGEN können!" schrie Erik zurück, „Sie hätte mir zumindest bescheid sagen können! Wenigstens so viel Respekt hätte sie mir entgegenbringen können!"

„Trotzdem hatten Sie kein Recht, sie zu entführen!"

Erik brach plötzlich in heftiges Schluchzen aus. „Ich weiß, dass das falsch war! Es tut mir so leid, es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich war außer mir vor Verzweiflung und Schmerz – ich…" er konnte nicht weitersprechen, so sehr schluchzte er.

„Erzählen Sie weiter!" wandte sich der Richter an Christine.

„Ich hörte, dass zwei Männer, Raoul und der Perser, im Nebenraum, den Erik als Folterkammer bezeichnete, waren. Erik drohte, die Oper in die Luft zu sprengen, wenn ich ihn nicht heiraten würde. Raoul und der Perser haben überlebt – ich weiß nicht einmal, was ihnen in dem Raum geschah und warum der Raum „Folterkammer" heißt. Jedenfalls hielt Erik mich ganze 24 Stunden fest, dann stellte er mich vor die Wahl, ihn zu heiraten oder er würde die Oper in die Luft sprengen."

„Wenn das keine Erpressung ist, weiß ich echt nicht, was eine Erpressung sein soll", sagte der Ankläger.

Jeanne erwiderte: „Sie wissen doch, dass Ehenötigung weitaus milder bestraft wird als normale Erpressung."

„Es geht hier um die Sprengung des Opernhauses!" rief der Ankläger.

„Nein, der Angeklagte hat damit nur gedroht, wohl wissend, dass die Zeugin das nie zulassen würde – er wäre gar nie in der Lage, das Opernhaus zu sprengen. Die Wohnung liegt ja nicht mal direkt unter der Oper sondern sonst irgendwo in den Katakomben", rief Jeanne, bevor Erik etwas anderes sagen könnte.

„Was sagen Sie dazu?" fragte der Richter Erik.

Erik, der sich von seinem Weinkrampf etwas erholt hatte, murmelte: „Was soll ich sagen? Es stimmt, dass ich das getan habe und es tut mir wirklich von Herzen leid. Christine – ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, dich um Verzeihung zu bitten. Kannst du mir verzeihen, was ich dir angetan habe?"

Christine sah Erik ruhig an und sagte dann: „Ich habe dir schon lange verziehen."

„Das hätte ich gern im Protokoll vermerkt", schaltete sich Jeanne ein. „Wir werden die Strafmilderungsgründe schon nicht übersehen", brummte der Richter, „Gefühlsausbrüche beiderseits erledigt? Sollen wir eine Pause einlegen oder weitermachen?"

Christine und Erik erklärten beide, die ganze Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen zu wollen.

„Was passierte weiter?" fragte der Richter.

„Nun – Erik holte die beiden Männer aus der Folterkammer, sie waren ganz nass, weil Wasserwerfer den Keller der Wohnung überschwemmt hatten und sie fast ertrunken wären. Er versorgte sie und pflegte sie. Dann brachte er den Perser nach Hause und Raoul in irgendein anderes Zimmer, er sagte mir, er würde Raoul bis zur Hochzeit als Geisel behalten, falls ich es mir anders überlegen würde.

Dann… dann wollte er mich auf die Stirn küssen und ich habe es zugelassen. Darüber war er so… ich weiß nicht… gerührt, erfreut, außer sich… dass er mich und Raoul sofort freiließ und mich von allen meinen Versprechen ihm gegenüber entband. Er gab uns Geschenke und brachte uns zu den wartenden Droschken vor der Oper."

„Klassischer Fall von Rücktritt vom Versuch vor Tatvollendung und tätiger Reue", sagte Jeanne, „Ich bin sicher, dass das Gericht dieses angemessen würdigen wird. Schließlich blieb es hinsichtlich der Ehenötigung beim Versuch und die Entführung beendete er freiwillig und ohne Zwang aus echter Reue."

Erik sah die Sache etwas anders, wollte schon etwas dazu sagen, aber Jeanne machte ihm ein Zeichen, dass sie schon wusste, was sie tat.

„Und der versuchte Mord an den zwei Männern?" fragte der Ankläger.

„Stimmt nicht!" widersprach Erik, „Sie sind in meine Wohnung eingedrungen, wenn sie sich da nicht eingemischt hätten, wäre gar nichts passiert! Ich habe überhaupt kein Interesse Raoul oder den Perser umzubringen! Daher habe ich sie auch in der Spiegelkammer gelassen. Es ist einfach nur ein Spiegelkabinett. Und wenn „der Perser" nicht so blöd gewesen wäre, die Falltüre zum Keller zu öffnen, wäre niemals Wasser eingedrungen und gar nichts passiert. Dabei hatte ich wirklich alles getan, damit er die Falltüre nicht öffnen kann – aber ganz verhindern konnte ich es nicht."

„Ich weise darauf hin, dass die beiden Selbstjustiz üben wollten anstatt mit der Polizei zu kooperieren", warf Jeanne ein.

„Trotzdem…" begann der Ankläger, aber Jeanne brauste plötzlich auf: „Was trotzdem? Der Angeklagte hat doch schon zugegeben, was zuzugeben war. Die tätige Reue und den Rücktritt vom Versuch vor Tatvollendung kriegen Sie nie und nimmer weg! Außerdem plädiere ich auf vorübergehende geistige Verwirrung hervorgerufen durch eine neurotische Verengung der Wahrnehmung und Fixierung auf eine Person."

„Alle Verliebten sind geistig verwirrt, wollen Sie das damit sagen?" fragte der Richter, der sich darüber amüsierte, mit welcher Leidenschaft Jeanne den Angeklagten verteidigte.

„Wollen Sie mir da etwa widersprechen?" fragte Jeanne und starrte den Richter herausfordernd an. „Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache", bemerkte der Richter. Jeanne hatte noch ein paar Ergänzungen, die hauptsächlich darauf abzielten, Eriks Verhalten als durchaus verständlich darzustellen, schließlich hatte Christine ihn verraten und betrogen und nicht einmal den Mut gehabt, es ihm zu sagen. Dass Eriks Reaktion darauf zwar übertrieben war, jedoch seine Aufregung allgemein verständlich war und daher weitere Milderungsgründe zu berücksichtigen wären.

„Ich hatte Angst vor ihm!" widersprach Christine, die sich plötzlich angegriffen fühlte.

„Wieso?" fragte Jeanne, „Hätten Sie sich auch vor ihm gefürchtet, wenn er schön wäre?"

„Weiß ich nicht, wahrscheinlich wäre dann alles anders gelaufen…"

„Da haben Sie Recht, Mademoiselle, wie ich schon mehrfach betont habe, der Angeklagte ist schlichtweg das Opfer von Vorurteilen", fuhr Jeanne fort, „Und ich sage, Sie haben keinerlei Veranlassung gehabt ihn zu fürchten außer ihren Vorurteilen. Wahrscheinlich hätten Sie die Entführung von der Bühne, wenn er nur anders aussehen würde, für unheimlich romantisch gehalten!"

„Was?" rief Christine verärgert darüber, dass sie sich jetzt verteidigen musste. „Das geht zu weit!" mischte sich Erik ein, „Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt: Samthandschuhe für Christine Daae! Und wenn ich deswegen ein paar Jahre länger im Gefängnis sitze, nehme ich das gern in Kauf, wenn Christine dafür keine Probleme bekommt."

„Danke, mehr wollte ich gar nicht hören", sagte Jeanne in einem eiskalten Tonfall.

Nach der Verhandlung wartete Christine auf Jeanne.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Frau Anwalt?" fragte sie etwas verlegen. „Natürlich." „Warum verteidigen Sie Erik?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an", erklärte Jeanne. Christine beharrte: „Macht Ihnen sein Aussehen nichts aus?" „Nein, warum sollte es? Mademoiselle, erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen einen offenen Ratschlag zu geben. Werden Sie erst mal erwachsen. Sie sind viel zu kindlich, phantasievoll-naiv, meine Güte, Engel der Musik – haben Sie das wirklich geglaubt? Sie werden es im Leben noch äußerst schwer haben, wenn Sie nicht schleunigst erwachsen werden."

„Das muss ich mir nicht sagen lassen!" ärgerte sich Christine. Jeanne blieb völlig ruhig: „Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, dass Sie Erik mit Ihrer Aussage möglicherweise zum Tode verurteilen? Es hängt jetzt alles von dem Richter ab, wie er entscheidet. Alles ist möglich – vom Freispruch bis zum Todesurteil." „Glauben Sie wirklich, man würde ihn töten?" fragte Christine entsetzt. „Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann", sagte Jeanne entschlossen.

„Sie mögen ihn?" fragte Christine weiter und fragte sich, warum sie plötzlich einen derartigen Anflug von Eifersucht spürte. War sie eifersüchtig, weil diese resolute, kräftige Frau, die doch wesentlich älter als sie war, sich für Erik interessieren könnte.

„Mademoiselle, ich verteidige ihn, wie ich jeden anderen Klienten auch verteidigen würde", sagte Jeanne, „Er ist wie jeder andere. Wenn Sie das nicht sehen, haben Sie Tomaten auf den Augen." Dann fügte sie sanfter hinzu: „Ich denke, er würde sich freuen, wenn Sie ihn besuchen. Er darf Besuch empfangen. Sie können ihm auch ein Buch oder Kuchen mitbringen, wenn Sie wollen."

Erik staunte nicht wenig, als er diesmal von zwei Frauen Besuch erhielt. Christine brachte ihm einen großen Picknickkorb, in den sie Bücher, eine kleine Topfpflanze und Kekse gepackt hatte. Sie musste die Sachen einzeln aus dem Korb nehmen und durch die Gitterstäbe reichen. „Danke", sagte Erik verwirrt. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was da vor sich ging.

„Erik, es tut mir leid – ich habe heute nur die Wahrheit gesagt, weil ich das musste", begann Christine weinerlich, „Vor Gericht darf man doch nicht lügen, nicht wahr? Ich will nicht, dass sie dich einsperren und ich will schon gar nicht, dass sie dich umbringen!"

„Christine… meine liebe Christine", flüsterte Erik und streckte die Hand durch die Stäbe, um ihre Hand zu berühren, „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass ich so dumm war, mich erwischen zu lassen. Bitte, mach dir keine Vorwürfe! Du hast wirklich nichts falsch gemacht. Sag mir, meine Liebe, war es wirklich so schrecklich für dich, bei mir zu sein?"

„Anfangs ja", antwortete Christine, „Und ich hatte schreckliche Angst vor dir. Es tut mir leid, war dumm von mir, nicht wahr?"

„Christine, Liebling, du bist nicht dumm und du hattest ja recht. Ich hätte diese ganze verrückte Sache niemals tun dürfen – ich hätte dich nie entführen dürfen und schon gar nicht bedrohen. Ich wusste nur nicht, was ich sonst tun könnte, denn ohne dich konnte ich auch nicht leben…"

„Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich diese rührende Szene unterbrechen muss – wir haben nicht viel Zeit, dann werden Besucher hinausgeschickt", sagte Jeanne, „Ich lehne mich sowieso schon weit aus dem Fenster, dass ich Mademoiselle Daae hierher mitbringe."

„Warum tun Sie es dann?" fragte Christine. „Weil Erik jemanden braucht, der ihn ein bisschen tröstet. Dafür bin ich nicht die richtige Ansprechpartnerin. Ich bin sein Anwalt, ich verteidige ihn, vertrete auch gern seine rechtlichen Interessen in anderen Belangen, wenn er das möchte, aber zum Händchenhalten bin ich nicht zuständig."

Erik lachte: „Das ist es, was ich so an Ihnen schätze, Ihre direkte, resolute Art. Christine – du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie erfrischend es ist, von ihr völlig normal behandelt zu werden. Sie ist zu mir nicht anders als zu jedem anderen Klienten auch." „Schön für dich!", sagte Christine verärgert. Wieso ärgerte sie sich so sehr darüber, dass Erik die Anwältin mochte? War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Wie konnte sie eifersüchtig sein, sie selbst hatte doch Eriks Antrag abgelehnt? Sie verstand sich selbst nicht.

„Christine, was hast du?" fragte Erik erstaunt, „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" „Nein, hast du nicht, Erik", seufzte Christine, „Es ist nur… ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich eifersüchtig reagieren würde, wenn du… ach, nichts. Vergiss es. Ich bin jung und dumm." „Eifersüchtig?" Jeanne lachte, „Mademoiselle, da besteht keine Gefahr. Ich bin Anwalt. Er ist mein Klient. Zugegeben, er ist einer der sympathischen Sorte, ein angenehmer Klient mit dem ich gern weiter zusammenarbeiten möchte, aber eifersüchtig müssen Sie da wirklich nicht sein."

Erik sah Christine sehr ernst an und sagte dann: „Christine, ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht so weitermachen wie bisher. Du hast dich für den Vicomte entschieden und gegen mich. Es ist für mich qualvoll, dich wiederzusehen, denn jedes Mal weckst du Hoffnung in mir, die du dann gleich wieder zerschlägst. Ich habe das einmal durchgemacht – ich kann nicht mehr. Ich liebe dich, aber so geht es einfach nicht. Entweder du entscheidest dich doch noch für mich - und wenn du das tust, beauftrage ich Jeanne dich für verrückt erklären zu lassen! oder Du entscheidest dich für den Vicomte, aber dann müssen wir uns so lange nicht sehen, bis ich den Schmerz überwunden habe. Vielleicht kann ich eines Tages einfach nur ein väterlicher Freund für dich sein, aber im Moment bin ich dazu nicht bereit. Verstehst du mich?"

„Ja", sagte Christine ehrlich, „Ich denke, ich verstehe. Du warst für mich immer ein väterlicher Freund, mein Lehrer, mein Mentor und dafür liebe ich dich – aber ich liebe dich nicht so, wie eine Frau einen Mann liebt. Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir uns nicht allzu oft sehen."

„Erik, wir müssen noch etwas besprechen. Daae sollte es wissen, meinen Sie nicht? Es kommen ja doch bis nächsten Montag die Berichte aus Rouen und dann wird Raoul de Chagny einvernommen – spätestens dann erfährt sie es sowieso, wollen nicht lieber Sie es ihr sagen?" fragte Jeanne.

Erik nickte: „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht. Christine – es stimmt nicht ganz, was ich dir erzählt habe. Ich habe eine Familie und Verwandte, aber ich habe mich von ihnen losgesagt und sie haben meine Existenz stets geleugnet. Bitte schreck dich nicht – ich bin Raouls ältester Bruder."

Christine wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht. „Was? Aber… aber… wie ist das möglich?" „Es ist möglich, meine Liebe. Ich hätte es nie freiwillig gesagt, aber vor Gericht musste ich es aufdecken. Sag deinem Vicomte, dass ich kein Interesse an dem Titel und dem Geld habe – ich habe die Familie bisher nicht gebraucht, ich brauche sie auch jetzt nicht und werde sie nie brauchen. Er sollte aber auf unangenehme Fragen vor Gericht gefasst sein."

Schließlich verabschiedeten sich die beiden Frauen.

„So viel Damenbesuch wie Sie bekommt hier keiner", brummte einer der Gefängniswachen, der Erik das Abendessen brachte, „Wie machen Sie das nur?".

Erik erwiderte mit einem gequälten Lächeln: „Ich bin der Typ des Don Juan – haben Sie das nicht gewusst?"

* * *

_Danke fürs lesen. Darf ich um ein paar Reviews bitten? Ich schreibe und schreibe und schreibe mir die Finger wund und hätte doch gern etwas Feedback._


	5. Chapter 5

**der Prozess**

_der Zeuge Raoul de Chagny_

Jeanne kam an dem Morgen vor dem Prozess mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu Erik. Erik stocherte missmutig in seinem Frühstück und meinte: „Was grinsen Sie denn wie ein Schaukelpferd?" „Die Dokumente aus Rouen sind da. Die Abschriften belegen Ihre Aussage, es stimmt tatsächlich, Sie sind der wahre Comte de Chagny! Und jetzt geht es weiter: Ich habe mit Phillippe und Raoul de Chagny gesprochen, sie haben selbst nachgeforscht und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Sie tatsächlich der verschwundene Bruder sind. Es gibt ein Tagebuch Ihrer Mutter, in dem unzählige Zeichnungen von Ihnen sind und sogar eine Photographie von Ihnen als Baby. Ich habe das Bild gesehen, es ist winzig und schlecht aufgenommen – aber ich nehme nicht an, dass es einen zweiten Mann mit diesem Aussehen gibt. Das sind ganz eindeutig Sie auf dem Bild. Das bedeutet für uns…" Jeanne sprudelte nur so heraus vor Begeisterung. Der Fall wurde immer besser, fand sie, aber Erik unterbrach: „Moment Mal – was zum Teufel haben Sie jetzt wieder angestellt? Ich habe Ihnen dazu keinen Auftrag gegeben!"

„Doch haben Sie – Sie haben mich mit Ihrer Verteidigung beauftragt, daher habe ich alles zu tun, was dazu nötig ist", antwortete Jeanne, „Und ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Sie auf Ihr Geburtsrecht verzichten wollen. Ihnen gehören 2/3 aller Familiengüter sowie der Titel des Comte – damit wäre Raoul ruiniert, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine?" Erik lachte: „Sie denken weiter als bis zum Ende des Falles – das gefällt mir. Aber ich habe kein Interesse daran, Raoul zu ruinieren. Christine liebt ihn und ich fürchte, sie würde ihn auch nehmen, wenn er arm wäre." „Rache?" fragte Jeanne, „Sagen Sie bloß, das interessiert Sie nicht mehr?"

„Doch", gab Erik zu, „aber nicht, wenn Christine dadurch zu leiden hätte." „Also gut – jetzt zum geschäftlichen Part", fuhr Jeanne unbeirrt fort, „Raoul wird aussagen, aber ich kann ihn problemlos in der Luft zerreißen. Das ist überhaupt keine Frage. Viel wichtiger ist, dass es ein hübsches Angebot für Sie gibt – wenn es Sie interessiert. Sie würden ein Palais außerhalb von Paris bekommen und dazu eine monatliche Apanage, wenn Sie nur einverstanden wären, auf Ihr Geburtsrecht zu verzichten. Dazu wird Raoul an plötzlichen Gedächnislücken leiden und sich an die Sache mit der Folterkammer nicht mehr genau erinnern können. Sind Sie einverstanden?"

Erik überlegte eine Weile und meinte dann: „Was ist die Alternative?" Jeanne antwortete ehrlich: „Dass Raoul sich an alles erinnern wird und alles aussagen. Dann riskieren Sie eine empfindlich hohe Haftstrafe. Im Moment sieht es nur nach einer kleinen Entführung ohne alles aus – also vielleicht ein bis maximal zwei Jahre. Wenn Raoul gut aussagt, riskieren Sie eine lebenslängliche Strafe. Dann könnten Sie zwar ihren Anteil am Familienvermögen einklagen, aber Sie hätten nichts davon, weil Sie die nächsten zehn Jahre sowieso hinter Gittern sitzen würden." Erik seufzte: „Dann habe ich also gar keine Wahl. Ich will hier raus – ich halte es hier kaum noch aus. Es ist einfach schrecklich, so eingesperrt zu sein! Sie können sich das nicht vorstellen – ich weiß nicht, wie lang ich das noch aushalte, ohne wahnsinnig zu werden."

Jeanne lächelte: „Dann holen wir Sie eben so schnell wie möglich hier raus."

An diesem Tag saß Erik sehr viel selbstbewusster da als am Tag von Christines Aussage.

„Müssen wir uns heute wieder auf Gefühlsausbrüche einstellen oder haben Sie sich beruhigt?" fragte der Richter. „Ich werde mich bemühen", sagte Erik, „Es tut mir wirklich leid – letztes Mal… nun… das war wirklich… es tut mir sehr leid."

Raoul wirkte sehr gefasst, als der Richter ihm erläuterte, dass der Angeklagte sein älterer Bruder war und er daher die Aussage verweigern dürfe. „Ich weiß", sagte er, „Ich habe inzwischen nachgeforscht und wenn es nur irgendeinen Zweifel gäbe, wäre ich glücklich – aber diese… Kreatur… scheint tatsächlich mit mir verwandt zu sein." „Kreatur?" schrie Erik und Jeanne wandte sich ans Gericht: „Ich ersuche das Gericht, den Zeugen zu belehren, dass er den Angeklagten nicht beleidigen oder provozieren darf!" Einer der Wachmänner postierte sich sicherheitshalber neben Erik.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Raoul, „Aber Sie können sich sicher denken, dass es ein Schock für mich war zu erfahren, dass dieser Verbrecher mein Bruder sein soll." „Vorverurteilung!" schrie Jeanne, „Das steht dem Zeugen nicht zu! Tatsache ist, dass der Zeuge in dem Angeklagten seinen Rivalen um die Gunst der Zeugin Christine Daae sieht und ihn daher hasst. Ich bitte das Gericht, dies bei der Würdigung seiner Aussage zu berücksichtigen!"

„Wollen Sie jetzt aussagen oder nicht?" fragte der Richter. Raoul nickte: „Ja, will ich."

„Also, was wissen Sie über den Angeklagten?" fragte der Richter.

„Ganz generell? Nun, nicht viel. Ich weiß, dass er Christine Daae entführt und gefangengehalten hat…" „Einspruch, das weiß er nur vom Hörensagen, er war nicht dabei und außerdem haben wir hierzu schon die Zeugin Daae gehört!" schaltete sich Jeanne ein, die sich freute, endlich einen Zeugen richtig in die Mangel nehmen zu können.

„Sie dürfen nur das sagen, was sie aus eigener Sinneswahrnehmung wissen", belehrte der Richter.

„Ich hab doch gesehen, wie sie durch den Spiegel gegangen ist!" beharrte Raoul. „Und hat der Angeklagte sie dazu gezwungen? Hat er sie bedroht? Was hat er gemacht?" fragte der Richter. „Er hat gesungen", sagte Raoul. „Gesungen?" „Ja, gesungen."

Jeanne und der Richter sahen sich gegenseitig an, dann zum Ankläger, der ebenfalls grinste und plötzlich begannen alle drei zu kichern. „Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen", erklärte der Ankläger, „Wenn Singen jetzt schon als Zwang gilt, kann die Oper zusperren." „So ähnlich", kicherte Jeanne und versuchte ihren Heiterkeitsausbruch unter Kontrolle zu bringen, „Ich wollte gerade fragen, ob es einen Anhaltspunkt dafür gibt, dass Singen in der Oper ein Delikt ist." „Hat er wenigstens schön gesungen?" wollte der Richter wissen.

„Nun… ja, schon. Er hat gut gesungen", antwortete Raoul verwirrt. Er konnte sich den Heiterkeitsausbruch der Juristen nicht erklären. Woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass die drei sich über das kuriose Verfahren schon seit einer Weile den Kopf zerbrachen und nun die aufgestaute Anspannung sich in einem Heiterkeitsausbruch entlud.

„Und dadurch hat er Christine irgendwie hypnotisiert", beharrte Raoul, „Das ist für mich eine Entführung." „Herr Zeuge, können Sie sich mit juristischen Wertungen, von denen Sie nichts verstehen, bitte zurückhalten!?! Überlassen Sie die rechtliche Beurteilung dem Gericht!" beschwerte sich Jeanne. „Und Sie überlassen die Ordnungsrufe mir", beschwerte sich der Richter.

„Monsieur de Chagny, wenn sich Ihre Aussage auf die erste vermeintliche Entführung von Mademoiselle Daae bezieht, Mademoiselle hat inzwischen ausgesagt, dass die freiwillig mit dem Angeklagten gegangen ist und damit ist die Sache im Wesentlichen vom Tisch", hielt ihm der Richter vor.

„Mir hat sie aber gesagt, dass er sie entführt und gefangengehalten hat", widersprach Raoul. „Und wieso wissen Sie, dass sie es Ihnen nicht nur so gesagt hat?" fragte Jeanne, „Sie waren ihr Verlobter, glauben Sie eine junge Frau erzählt dem Verlobten, dass sie Wochenlang freiwillig bei einem anderen Mann war?"

„Schauen Sie ihn doch an – bei so jemand bleibt man nicht freiwillig!" beharrte Raoul.

„Jetzt reicht's! Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind, dass Sie so über Erik reden! Glauben Sie, Erik würde es nicht hören?" schrie Erik wütend und wollte schon aufspringen, doch der Wachmann drückte ihn wieder auf seinen Sitz zurück. Jeanne sprang auf und lief zu Erik. Sie stellte sich vor ihn, drückte ihre Hände gegen seine Schultern und flüsterte: „Sehen Sie mich an, Erik! Ganz ruhig jetzt, ich weiß, Ihre Nerven sind zum Zerreißen gespannt, aber Sie müssen noch ein wenig durchhalten – heute ist doch schon der letzte Tag!" Erik starrte sie wütend an, als wolle er sie wegstoßen, dann seufzte er und sank in sich zusammen. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er. „Lauter, sagen Sie es dem Richter – und ein paar Tränen bitte, wenn es geht!" flüsterte Jeanne, bevor sie zurück an ihren Platz ging.

Erik seufzte. Jetzt musste er auch noch schauspielen – obwohl er sich dazu überhaupt nicht in der Lage sah. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und er musste mühsam seine Wut und den Impuls, seinen Bruder hier und jetzt umzubringen, niederkämpfen. „Hohes Gericht", begann er mit zitternder Stimme und brachte sogar ein paar Tränen zustande, „Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich möchte um Verzeihung bitten, das war völlig unangemessen. Es ist nur… ach, ich hab das schon zu oft gesagt, ich möchte Sie nicht damit langweilen…"

Jeanne hätte am liebsten applaudiert, so gelungen fand sie Eriks Vorstellung. Nicht einmal der Ankläger konnte sagen, ob es nicht wirklich Eriks voller Ernst gewesen war, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Fahren Sie bitte fort", wandte sich der Richter an Raoul.

„Also, wenn ich hier gar nichts sagen darf, was soll ich dann sagen?" ärgerte sich der Angesprochene, der sich im Moment eher wie ein Angeklagter fühlte, der sich ständig rechtfertigen muss, dabei war doch er das Opfer!

„Von der zweiten Entführung, da waren Sie doch dabei, oder?" fragte der Ankläger.

„Ja, da war ich dabei – und ungefähr 2000 weitere Personen, die an dem Tag „Faust" hören wollten. Direkt von der Bühne hat er sie entführt. Und hören Sie auf so schadenfroh zu grinsen!"

Erik saß da und grinste. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Allein der Gedanke an seinen gelungenen Streich war zu komisch. „Was ist da so komisch, Herr Angeklagter?" fragte der Richter verärgert. Erik riss sich zusammen und antwortete: „Es tut mir leid, aber ich versuchte gerade mir vorzustellen, wie präzise die Aussagen dieser etwa 2000 Zeugen wohl sein dürften…" „Das passt hier nicht in den Gerichtssaal", knurrte der Richter, dem es äußerst missfiel, dass der Angeklagte für diese Episode überhaupt keine Reue zeigte – zumindest im Moment nicht.

„Was sagen Sie dazu?" fragte der Ankläger.

„Wer? Ich?" fragte Erik, der noch immer nicht ganz durchschaut hatte, wann das Gericht von ihm etwas hören wollte und wann nicht. „Ja, Sie!" „Ich habe es doch schon gestanden, dass ich Christine von der Bühne weg entführt und 24 Stunden gefangengehalten habe", antwortete Erik in einem gelangweilten Tonfall.

Raoul fuhr fort in seiner Schilderung: „Ich hatte furchtbare Angst, was er mit ihr tun würde – ich befürchtete das Schlimmste! Daher habe ich mich auf die Suche gemacht, ich wollte sie retten. Der Perser kam mir dabei zu Hilfe."

„Der edle Ritter auf seinem strahlenden Schlachtross und sein treuer Gefährte…" spottete Erik und Jeanne, die sich inzwischen hinter ihn geschlichen hatte, gab ihm einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. So hart, dass es sowohl der Richter als auch der Ankläger bemerkten. „Frau Anwalt, warum ohrfeigen Sie ihren Klienten denn?" fragte der Ankläger spöttisch.

„Weil ich zur Deeskalation der Spannungen zwischen dem Angeklagten und dem Zeugen beitragen möchte", antwortete Jeanne mit scheinbarer Ruhe, dann zischte sie Erik zu: „Und Sie halten den Mund, wenn Sie nicht ein paar Jahre länger im Gefängnis sitzen wollen!" Erik rieb sich den Nacken. Jeanne hatte zwar nur mit der offenen Hand zugeschlagen, aber sie war erstaunlich kräftig für eine Frau. Erik überlegte, dass die Entführung von der Bühne bei einer Frau wie Jeanne nicht möglich gewesen wäre – sie war zu schwer und zu kräftig für so einen Streich.

Raoul fuhr fort: „Wir konnten nur knapp verschiedenen Fallen entgehen…" „Fallen? Was für Fallen?" unterbrach Jeanne. „Na, dieser Irre hat doch überall Todesfallen aufgebaut!" rief Raoul. „Wenn hier einer irre ist, dann sind das wohl Sie, Sie sind ja paranoid!" rief Erik wütend. „Wenn dort wirklich Todesfallen wären, wäre ich wohl kaum hier, meinen Sie nicht?" erklärte Jeanne gelassen.

„Also wer treibt sich noch alles da unten in den Katakomben rum?" ärgerte sich der Richter. „Ratten, massenweise", antwortete Erik, der sich von der rhetorischen Frage angesprochen fühlte.

„Können Sie die Fallen beschreiben?" fragte der Richter. Raoul dachte scharf nach und sagte dann: „Nein, der Perser hat mich an allen vorbeigeführt und es war sehr dunkel – ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen. Der Perser hat gesagt, dass sie da sind." „Wenn das so ist…", meinte Jeanne achselzuckend und der Richter wies den Protokollführer an, dies unbedingt wörtlich festzuhalten, da es sich ja um eine „Aussage vom Hörensagen" handelte.

„Schließlich sind wir in eine verspiegelte Kammer gefallen. In der Kammer befand sich ein eiserner Baum und ein Lasso", fuhr Raoul wütend fort, „Wir konnten hören, was im Nebenzimmer geschah – Erik bedrohte Christine und forderte, dass sie ihn heiraten müsste, sonst würde er die Oper in die Luft sprengen. Als er uns bemerkte, schaltete er das Licht ein und in der Kammer wurde es unerträglich heiß. Wir dachten, wir müssten sterben, bis der Perser einen Nagel im Boden fand, der eine Falltüre zum Keller öffnete. Im Keller fanden wir Fässer, wir dachten, es wäre Wasser oder vielleicht Wein, aber in den Fässern war Schießpulver."

Jeanne unterbrach: „Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass es Schießpulver war?" „Na, weil es so ein schwarzes Pulver war, das…" „Schwarzes Pulver? Könnte es auch Kohlenstaub gewesen sein?" „Kohlenstaub? Wer würde schon Kohlenstaub in Fässern lagern?" „Kohlen in Fässern zu lagern ist klug, weil Kohlenkisten nicht wasserdicht sind und es im Keller feucht ist. Wenn man das Fass nur ein bisschen ansticht, rieselt natürlich nur Staub heraus und keine Kohlen, weil die zu groß für das Loch sind."

„Das ist doch lächerlich!" ärgerte sich Raoul, „Wieso soll ich mich hier rechtfertigen müssen?" „Das verlangt doch niemand, Monsieur Vicomte de Chagny!" antwortete Jeanne mit dem Lächeln einer Tigerin, die gerade ihr Opfer zerfleischt, „Ich will nur eine präzise Aussage haben."

„Warum fragen Sie mich dann nicht, wie heiß es in der Folterkammer war?" „Na und, wie warm war es?" „Sehr heiß!"

„Sehr heiß? Wieviel Grad? Sie können es gern in Celsius oder Fahrenheit oder auch in Kelvin nennen, wenn Sie möchten!"

„Das weiß ich nicht genau. Ich weiß nur, dass er uns durch die Hitze umbringen wollte."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Weil er ja schließlich die Folterkammer in Betrieb gesetzt hat."

„Was sagen Sie dazu?" fragte der Ankläger Erik.

„Dass das nicht stimmt! Bei dem Raum handelt es sich um eine sechseckige Spiegelkammer, eine Jahrmarktillusion, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich habe mir eine Zeit lang mein Geld als Zauberkünstler auf Jahrmärkten verdient und ich muss zugeben, dass manche Tricks mir so viel Spaß machen, dass ich sie mir aufgehoben habe, das ist alles", log Erik durchaus überzeugend.

„Wieso wurde es dann so heiß?" frage Raoul. „Ich habe nur das Licht angeschaltet, als ich merkte, dass jemand in der Spiegelkammer war. Bei dem Licht handelt es sich um eine Lampe, wie sie auch zur Bühnenbeleuchtung verwendet wird, die erzeugt eben auch viel Wärme – aber es war bestimmt nicht wärmer als an einem Abend auf der Opernbühne!" widersprach Erik.

„Das kann ziemlich heiß werden", wandte der Ankläger ein, der anscheinend wusste, wie heiß die Bühnenbeleuchtung werden konnte.

„Warum waren Sie eigentlich dort, Sie und der Perser?" fragte Jeanne.

„Das sagte ich schon, um Christine zu retten", antwortete Raoul entnervt.

„Und was hätten Sie mit dem Angeklagten gemacht?" fragte Jeanne weiter. Der Ankläger versuchte Raoul durch Kopfschütteln und Handzeichen zu verstehen zu geben, dass er besser den Mund halten sollte. Raoul sah aber nicht hin und antwortete: „Das weiß ich nicht so genau. Der Perser hat mir eine Pistole in die Hand gegeben, damit ich mich verteidigen kann."

„Eine geladene Pistole?" fragte Jeanne. Raoul nickte.

„Erik, wussten Sie das?" fragte Jeanne. Erik erwiderte: „Ja, das war eindeutig – einer der beiden hat sogar einen Spiegel zerschossen."

„Dann konnte der Angeklagte die beiden Männer ja wohl schlecht in seine Wohnung bitten – sie hätten ihn in Selbstjustiz sofort erschossen!" rief Jeanne.

„Er hätte Christine Daae gar nicht erst entführen dürfen, dann wäre es nie so weit gekommen!" empörte sich Raoul, „Das war doch eindeutig eine Notwehrsituation!"

„Nettes Wort, das Sie da aufgeschnappt haben – aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Für Christine Daae wäre es eine Notwehrsituation, wenn sie den Angeklagten erschossen hätte. Sie und der Perser waren dabei Selbstjustiz zu üben, und das, obwohl bereits die Polizei eingeschaltet war!" rief Jeanne, „Sie haben ihn gehasst, weil er Ihnen Ihre Verlobte wegnehmen wollte, nicht wahr?" „Ja." „Sie haben ihn gehasst, für das, was er Christine angetan hat, nicht wahr?" „Durchaus" „Und Sie dachten, er wäre gefährlich. Hätten Sie gewartet, bis er Sie angreifen würde, oder hätten Sie zuerst geschossen?" „Hätte ich eine Wahl? Wenn ich warte, bis er zuerst zuschlägt, bin ich tot!"

„Danke, das wollte ich wissen", sagte Jeanne und wandte sich wieder an das Gericht: „Wie Sie sehen, konnte der Angeklagte die beiden Männer nicht aus der Spiegelkammer herauslassen – sie hätten ihn sofort erschossen und ihm nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gelassen, sich rechtskonform zu verhalten und Christine Daae freizulassen."

„Als ob er sie freigelassen hätte…" warf der Ankläger ein.

„Das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt. Der springende Punkt ist, dass der Angeklagte die beiden Zeugen nicht aus der Kammer herauslassen konnte, sonst hätten sie ihn getötet. Ihm ist daher nicht vorzuwerfen, dass er sie in der Kammer gelassen hat."

„Gibt es noch Fragen?" fragte der Richter. Da es keine Fragen mehr an den Zeugen gab, wurde er entlassen.

„Der Zeuge Nadir Khan, bitte!" rief der Richter und setzte hinzu: „Ich hoffe, das ist der letzte – lange halte ich den Zirkus hier nicht mehr aus!"


End file.
